


time has brought your heart to me.

by nct127



Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Sex, Spitroasting, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires, human blood bag renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: So maybe Renjun wasn’t cut out for the ‘human blood bag’ lifestyle.He knew there was no official guide to being a donor for vampires. Donating blood had only recently become popular in the past thirty or so years; all there was were those poor informational videos they made you watch before your appointment about the process and the aftercare.But if someone were to write a “Donating to Vampires for Dummies” book, Renjun was sure there wouldn’t be a part about falling in love with the vampire who fed from you and their human partner.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022707
Comments: 32
Kudos: 447





	time has brought your heart to me.

So maybe Renjun wasn’t cut out for the ‘human blood bag’ lifestyle.

He knew there was no official guide to being a donor for vampires. Donating blood had only recently become popular in the past thirty or so years; all there was were those poor informational videos they made you watch before your appointment about the process and the aftercare.

But if someone were to write a “Donating to Vampires for Dummies” book, Renjun was sure there wouldn’t be a part about falling in love with the vampire who drank from you and their human partner.

When he had signed up for his first appointment, he hadn’t expected it to be more than a one-time thing, at least until he felt how _good_ it was. Even though he was so familiar with the feeling nowadays, the memory still manages to give him goosebumps.

One time turned to two, which led to three, then four, and so forth. The same routine of Jaemin sinking his teeth into his flesh and devouring the blood that seeped out the wounds all the while fucking Renjun so hard that he saw stars. Then the same routine of Jaemin caring for him, cleaning him up and making sure he was okay. Renjun was sure Jaemin treated him better during the aftercare than any of his exes had ever treated him during their relationship.

Jeno joining in had only made things even more confusing for Renjun’s poor brain and heart. Sitting in the corner of the room and watching as Jaemin fed from Renjun or fucking Renjun while Jaemin ate. He’d join in on the aftercare, making sure Renjun ate and drank enough as to not pass out from the blood loss, or running a bath for Renjun when he decided he hated the icky feeling on his skin from the aftermath of sex.

Everything about the experience was too good, too addicting. Probably too dangerously addictive because his heart felt like it was going to burst. Offering his body to be fed from shouldn’t warrant those types of feelings. His friends who had donated their blood had never fallen for the vampires that usually drink from them. Then again, most of them weren’t exactly “besties'' with said vampires.

So maybe Renjun really wasn’t cut out for this. He could tell Jaemin that he could find another person to feed from, and perhaps they can remain friends— minus the feedings. But his heart ached at the thought of Jaemin’s teeth piercing someone else’s skin and making someone other than himself and Jeno cum, or Jaemin taking care of another person afterward and showering them with praise and affection. Would Jeno join in on it eventually? Renjun felt sick thinking about it.

“ _How do I know if the vampire that feeds from me and his human boyfriend likes me back?_ Really, Renjun?”

Renjun whipped his head around to look at Donghyuck, who had been in hysterics. His laptop has been placed in Donghyuck’s lap, and Renjun could only assume he had been going through his history.

“What the fuck!” Renjun grumbled, stomping towards Donghyuck, who quickly cradled the laptop to his chest. “What the hell, Hyuck?”

“I was just trying to see what kind of porn you’ve been watching since hooking up with Dracula and his boyfriend, but I guess I found something better.” Donghyuck hummed, fingers scrolling on the trackpad. “I just don’t understand why you’re asking Google for advice when I’m literally your best friend.”

Renjun sighed, plopping down on the couch next to Donghyuck and throwing his feet onto the coffee table, knocking down an empty takeout container and a couple of empty cans of beer in the process. “Google didn’t help with shit. I guess this isn’t a situation a lot of people find themselves in.” 

“Which is exactly why you should’ve come to me,” Donghyuck closed the laptop shut and put it to the side before twisting his body to face Renjun. “I’m the love expert between the two of us. We both know this, Renjun.”

“You’ve only been with Mark for a month. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“And? That’s still a month longer than you’ve been with Jedward Cullen and his boyfriend, Jella Swan. I actually had the balls to ask out someone I like, unlike _you_.”

Renjun grabbed the first pillow in sight, thwacking Donghyuck over the head with it as Donghyuck yelped and made a weak attempt to cover himself. “This is exactly _why_ I don’t tell you about any of my boy problems.” Renjun huffed, throwing the pillow onto the floor.

“Hey! I’m just speaking the truth!” Donghyuck threw his hands up. “But I am _pretty_ confident in the fact that they like you.”

“How?”

“Well, one, you’re Huang Renjun, a sexy piece of ass. I would be down to smash again if I weren’t dating Mark and you weren’t pining over some vampire and Lee Jeno from financing. They’re dumb as shit if you guys have been fucking for a while now, and they haven’t fallen for you.”

“Please don’t ever talk about us fucking ever again. Those were dark times.” Renjun cringed. “But I don’t know. I go back and forth about it all the time. Sometimes I’m so convinced they like me because they remember all these stupid little details, but other times I think there’s _no way._ Like, okay, they did this nice thing for me, but maybe they felt obligated to.” 

“Oh, Injunnie,” Donghyuck sighed, shaking his head. “You’ve got it bad if you can’t see how much those two _adore_ you. I mean, I’ve never met Jaemin, but, hello? Jeno? He comes up to check on you whenever he can at work. He literally always looks like he’s wagging his tail whenever he sees you. And everything you’ve ever told me about them? Jesus Christ, these are the same people who bought your favorite shampoo and body wash so they would have it on hand whenever you took a bath after you guys have fucked! You have your own toothbrush at their place! Your own seat at their tiny ass coffee table that they call a dining table! Small domestic shit like that makes me confident they like you.” 

Maybe Donghyuck raised some good, and actually rational, points. Renjun wasn’t sure if his gay little brain would be able to process all of it and manage to convince him that Jaemin and Jeno felt the same way for him.

“Anyway, you were looking up choking on PornHub? Have you told Jeno and Jaemin about this kink of yours yet?”

-

**_Jeno_ **

_Can i come over? Jaemin and i got into a fight and i just dont want to be around him right now lol_

Jeno hadn’t told Renjun much more than that. Renjun didn’t pry for information, just responding with a “ _My door’s always open.”_

Renjun thought it was stupid how his stomach turned and how he genuinely felt like he would vomit up the ramen from the convenience store he had for lunch. He wasn’t sure what they were fighting about, but the wave of anxiety hit him as soon as he read the text on his lock screen. He knew it was selfish, and he hated himself for it being his first thought, but he wondered what would happen if they broke up. Where would Renjun be in that situation if he liked _both_ of them? Renjun scolded himself for thinking of such a thing when Jeno had clearly been upset, and presumably Jaemin as well. He was just glad said thoughts didn’t have time to linger in his brain due to a couple of knocks at his door.

Renjun stumbled as he rushed towards the door, hastily unlocking it and pulling it open to reveal Jeno. He still adorned his usual work attire, but his tie had been loosened, and his face was shiny with what Renjun could assume were tears.

“Hi,” Jeno croaked out, and Renjun immediately grabbed onto his arm, pulling Jeno inside.

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I think the answer’s pretty clear,” Renjun spoke, to which Jeno replied with a weak laugh and a sniffle that followed.

“Sorry for asking to come over so suddenly. I got home from work, and we just started fighting, and you were the first person I could think of to go to.” Jeno’s free hand went up to his face, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his white button-up. “We’ll be fine. I know we’re gonna be okay, and it’s just a stupid little fight, but I’m still just frustrated with him and need some time away from him.”

Renjun gently guided Jeno towards the couch, keeping his eyes on him as he spoke.

“No, yeah, I totally understand what you mean,” Renjun nodded, sitting down once they had gotten to the couch. He swiftly pulled Jeno down to sit next to him. “As I said, my door’s always open. You’re always welcome, Jeno.”

“Thank you,” Jeno sighed, running a hand through his hair and tousling it in the process. “Thank you, really. I don’t know, I don’t want to dump all my problems on you because you’re not my therapist, and it’s not your job to listen to me rant, but _God._ ”

Renjun placed his hand on Jeno’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “Jeno, I’m not your therapist, but I’m still your _friend.”_ Ouch, alright, maybe that did hurt Renjun’s heart slightly, saying it out loud. More than he would’ve thought. But he pushed it aside, knowing that Jeno was hurting far more than he had been. “Which means you’re still allowed to vent to me. I want to help. Which also means I’m gonna order us some chicken and beer since I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet, and if you want, you can tell me what’s going on. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like the best thing I’ve heard all fucking day, honestly.”

-

God bless South Korea and its fast food delivery. Renjun was convinced that was one of the many reasons why he wanted to stay in the first place. Chicken and beer is the way to a man’s heart, apparently. Renjun doesn’t know why he ever tried so hard with his exes.

As soon as Jeno bit down into the first piece of chicken, it was like Renjun could visibly see some of Jeno’s stress vanish, even more so when he cracked open his can of beer and took a pretty large gulp of it right away, too. 

“Jesus, Jeno, slow down,” Renjun laughed, watching as Jeno went straight in for another piece of chicken, despite not even swallowing the piece he had in his mouth yet.

“I had to cut my lunch short because of all the work I had to do. I’m _starving,_ ” The chicken in his mouth muffled Jeno’s words. Renjun scrunched his nose up.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s not a cute look. But I know what you mean. We’ve been swamped up in marketing also.”

Jeno dropped the piece of chicken he had picked up back into its container, setting his chopsticks to the side. He swallowed the food in his mouth before taking one more swig of his beer.

“I’ve been so _stressed_ because of the company merge and all of the work that’s been thrown at us recently. And, you know, I just wanna come home to my boyfriend and destress a little.” Jeno took another gulp of the beer before setting it down on the table. The hollow sound it made on impact indicated it had been empty. Renjun was glad he had a few extra cans in the fridge from the last time Donghyuck had come over. “Like, I don’t know, watching a movie, cuddling, stupid shit like that. Or even fucking! Renjun, we haven’t fucked since the last time Jaemin fed from you, which was what, a month ago? When I fucked Jaemin while he fed from you? Yeah. Sorry for telling you about my sex life, but I’m just so _frustrated.”_

Renjun’s neck flushed red, and if Jeno asked, he would say it was just because of the alcohol, even though he had only taken a couple of sips from his can. But he also felt guilty. It had been a while since Jaemin had last fed from him and when the three of them had last slept together. Renjun could understand why Jeno had felt so frustrated. Renjun probably would’ve felt the same way if Jaemin were his boyfriend and only slept with him when someone else was there.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Renjun cleared his throat.

“The worst part is that it feels like he’s hiding something from me. I don’t think he’s cheating, and I _believe_ him when he tells me he loves me because he at least does that. But I’ve been with him for three years now, and I feel like I have a good sense of when something is wrong, and he’s usually _so_ communicative about it to me. We’ll talk shit out and get through it together. Now all of a sudden, he doesn’t wanna talk? And he’s also been avoiding affection? I think you know first hand how fucking _affectionate_ Jaemin is.” Jeno leaned back, sinking into the couch as he sighed. “So I sort of just..snapped today when I came home, and he was acting all distant again.”

Renjun put down his chopsticks before turning his body to face Jeno. 

One of the many things Renjun admired about Jeno was that he was so full of life. The human embodiment of a dog who was always cheerful and excited. Even in their dull and grey workplace, Jeno managed to lighten things up with his naturally bright aura. But now, when he looked at Jeno, Jeno had looked like he had the life sucked out of him.

“I think it’s understandable that you’re upset. Work’s been shit, and you’re used to going home to Jaemin making things better. But now, he’s been sort of distant when you need him most. You said he’s usually really communicative with you, right? Do you think maybe he’s doing it for a good reason? That sounds terrible, but I think I can give Jaemin the benefit of the doubt, and I’m sure you want to as well. Maybe there’s a reason _why_ he hasn’t been telling you what’s on his mind? Maybe he’s just not ready to share it with you.” Renjun shrugged.

“I mean, I _guess_ , but let’s say that’s the case. I’m upset he won’t even tell me that there’s something on his mind. He doesn’t have to tell me what exactly it is, but just let me know instead of leaving me hanging dry over here. Do you know what I mean?”

“No, yeah! Of course I do. I do think Jaemin should’ve at least communicated about that. But maybe we just need to be a little more optimistic about the situation. I don’t think there’s a bad guy in this situation. I think you and Jaemin just need to talk a little about things and your relationship, even if Jaemin doesn’t directly tell you what’s wrong right now.”

“I guess,” Jeno breathed out. He pushed himself up, picking up his chopsticks, and going for the piece of chicken he had dropped before. He shoved it in his mouth. “I’ll talk to him about it eventually. I still need some time away from him. Just for a little longer.”

“That’s fine; I get it. You probably need a little to get your thoughts together and wait ‘till either of you aren’t as emotional to talk things out.” Renjun picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken as well.

“Are you secretly a vampire too and became a marriage counselor at one point?” Jeno let out a soft laugh.

“No, but I did write for the advice column in the school’s newspaper when I was in high school. I was fifteen and a pretentious piece of shit who thought he knew everything about love and relationships. Now I’m in my mid-to-late-twenties and am completely fucking _helpless_ when it comes to love and shit like that.” Renjun sighed, popping the piece of chicken into his mouth.

“I find that hard to believe, honestly.” Jeno hummed. “ _You_ have trouble with relationships?”

“I mean, yeah. The last person I dated was probably a year and a half ago. We dated for a couple of months, but I’m still useless with crushes and shit. It took months for Donghyuck to convince me that Doyoung had a thing for me. It’s probably gonna be the same situation now.” Renjun spoke without completely thinking first. After processing what he said, he proceeded to choke on the piece of chicken he attempted to swallow.

Jeno was quick to slap his back, laughing a bit as Renjun reached out to his beer can, taking a large swig to help the meat go down.

“You like someone?”

Renjun took another large sip. He’d hope the beer would give him some liquid courage, but he also knew there’d be no way he’d get drunk off of one can of cheap convenience store beer. Perhaps he could trick himself—a placebo effect type of deal.

“Not just one person, but two.” Renjun sighed, knowing there was no way Jeno would let him get away with his slip up. He was in no way, shape, or form ready to tell Jeno, _Hey, I think I really fucking like you and your boyfriend and wanna join your relationship, but, haha, you’re fighting. Please don’t break up so I can date you both!_ He’d just have to tread carefully and hopefully not expose more than he already had.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Renjun could hear the pout in Jeno’s voice. He didn’t bother turning around to confirm it. “Do they know about us? Are they okay with it?”

“What do you mean by if they know about you?” Renjun shoved another piece of chicken into his mouth as a weak attempt to prolong the situation.

“About Jaemin feeding from you, and us, you know, sleeping together. Are they okay with it? I don’t wanna overstep any boundaries, and I’m sure Jaemin would feel the same.”

Curse Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. Actually, _fuck_ them. Fuck them for being so painfully considerate, and sweet, and good looking, and- Renjun could go on forever. Fuck them.

“It’s fine, Jeno. I would stop if it weren’t okay with them.” Renjun put down his chopsticks yet again. He wasn’t hungry anymore after their talk. “Anyway, did you want to stay the night, or were you planning on going back home? I have to head to the office at seven, so I’m not sure when you start tomorrow. Just know I’m gonna be up early.” Renjun attempted to divert the conversation.

“If it isn’t too much trouble, yeah, I’d like to stay. I just need to tell Jaemin I’m staying so he doesn’t worry and remind him to feed Bongsik. I don’t have to start till nine, so I can just leave when you do so I have time to go home and get ready.” Jeno sighed, leaning over to rest his head against Renjun’s shoulder. “I just wanna get this day over with, honestly.”

Renjun let his hand run through Jeno’s hair, scratching his scalp gently. “I know. If you’re done eating, I can get you some clothes so you can go shower, and then I can clean up here.”

“Please,” Jeno hummed out. He pushed himself away from Renjun’s body. “Huang Renjun, I hope whoever you like knows how lucky they’d be to have you.”

Renjun just gave Jeno a tight-lipped smile in return.

-

Sharing a bed wasn’t anything weird. Renjun’s shared a bed with Jeno and Jaemin more times than he could count. It was too dangerous— and Renjun was usually too weak anyway— to try and find his way back home after Jaemin had fed from him, so Renjun’s spent countless nights between Jeno and Jaemin, with Bongsik somewhere at their feet. Their scents made him dizzy, and their skin was cold whenever they pressed up against him. Renjun thought maybe they’d cuddle up to him merely as part of the whole blood-drinking aftercare, not because they necessarily wanted to.

So Renjun was not expecting Jeno’s arm to wrap around Renjun’s waist, pulling him in closer when the two finally made their way to bed. Renjun certainly hadn’t minded the sudden affection, though. Jeno’s skin was cold and vaguely smelled like the shower gel Renjun had. A part of Renjun missed the smell of the scented shower gel and shampoo he usually used.

“Is this okay?” Jeno muttered, his voice drowsy. He’d probably been waiting for Renjun to get out of the shower before falling asleep. Renjun was just glad he was facing away from Jeno, so Jeno wouldn’t be able to see the way his skin flushed red at the sound of his husky voice.

“Yeah,” Renjun breathed out. It was more than okay. Maybe not for his physical health, though, since his heart was beating way too fast for his body. 

“Can I tell you something?” Jeno hummed. Renjun could feel his breath against his neck, and it took everything within him not to shiver.

“Shoot,” Renjun spoke just barely above a whisper.

“You’re definitely a better cuddle buddy than Jaemin,” Jeno sighed. “I’m always cold because, you know, anemia. Jaemin’s always cold because he’s technically dead. Cuddling you is like having my own personal heater.”

Renjun didn’t know how Jeno expected him to react to that. Renjun himself hadn’t known how to react to that.

“You don’t wake up with freezing cold feet and put them on my thighs to wake me up when you’re bored.” Jeno let out a small laugh.

“Well, now you’re giving me ideas,” Renjun breathed out, letting out a small laugh as well.

Jeno squeezed him lightly in response, making Renjun let out a little yelp in response. “You better not.”

Renjun could feel Jeno nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck. Renjun wanted to explode.

“Goodnight, Renjun.”

Renjun knew he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep. With so many thoughts running through his head, and Jeno’s body so close to his, he knew it would be a restless night. The old lady at the convenience store would scold him for the extra-large coffee he’d be buying before going to work in the morning. He could already picture her telling him that the caffeine wasn’t good for him.

“Goodnight, Jeno.”

-

Jeno was perfect. Well, almost perfect. The fact that he snores a little and Renjun woke up to dried drool on the nape of his neck took a few points off. Renjun could look past that for now.

Getting out of Jeno’s arms proved to be a challenge. His arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, and Renjun could feel his face pressed up against the crook of his neck. He held onto Renjun close, almost as if Renjun had been some kind of stuffed toy or body pillow.

Renjun hadn’t wanted to leave his embrace. Partially because he hadn’t gotten much sleep in the first place, and partly (mostly) because he enjoyed being in Jeno’s embrace. His cold skin contrasted nicely against Renjun’s warm body. 

With a sigh, Renjun did his best to squirm out of Jeno’s grasp without waking him up. Unfortunately, Renjun had fallen slave to the capitalistic world, and losing his job was something he couldn’t afford, especially if he had lost his job over wanting to stay in bed with a cute boy for a couple of minutes more. His attempt at escaping Jeno, however, had proven unsuccessful.

Renjun could feel Jeno stir behind him before hearing a quiet whine.

“Don’t go.”

Renjun wasn’t sure how to tell him no. Renjun felt like rejecting Jeno when he was sleepy and clingy was akin to kicking a cute puppy.

“I need to get ready for work.” Renjun sighed, patting Jeno’s arms to get him to loosen his hold. “You can sleep longer. I’ll wake you up when I’m ready to leave.”

Jeno let out a whine but loosened his grip enough so Renjun could finally roll out of bed. Renjun watched as Jeno rubbed his eyes, and although he knew he should be getting ready, he stood frozen as he looked down at Jeno.

“Do you have anything in your fridge?” Jeno yawned, stretching his arms out once he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Renjun once heard that pets resemble their owners, but at that moment, he was pretty sure Jeno resembled Bongsik after she had just woken up from one of her midday naps by the window.

“Probably not a lot. I need to go grocery shopping soon. Why?”

“I could make you breakfast,” Jeno sniffled, finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. Renjun could see the crusts at the corner of Jeno’s eyes and the trail of dried drool on his chin. Renjun thought it was unfair how Jeno was still so incredibly attractive. He internally cringed. Maybe Renjun should’ve made a better attempt to escape Jeno’s hold so he could wash his face before Jeno had to see him.

“You don’t need to do that. I usually just pick up a coffee and like a croissant or something from the convenience store near the office.” Renjun’s feet finally began to move, circling the bed and opening up the small closet he had in his room. He quickly plucked out a random button-up and slacks.

“I owe you one for last night. C’mon, Renjun,” Jeno pouted.

Renjun sighed, throwing the clothes onto the bed. “You do make really good fried eggs.”

-

Renjun felt like a terrible person. Realistically, he knew he wasn’t, and he knew what he was doing wouldn’t be classified as cheating. Both Jeno and Jaemin have reassured him of it. He still couldn’t help the nasty feeling in his gut as Jaemin kissed up his neck, preparing him for the pain of his fangs sinking into his skin.

Jeno wasn’t there. Work had wisped him out of Seoul for the next couple of days, sending him to Beijing for a couple of meetings with the company that they’d be working with once the companies had merged. It had fallen in line with the next time they had planned for Jaemin to feed from Renjun.

Renjun felt odd. It had been a while since it had just been him and Jaemin during his feedings, and that, combined with the fact that they had fought not too long ago and Jeno bringing up the whole sex thing, didn’t help the anxious feeling he had.

Renjun knew they made up. Jeno had told him over text not too long into his shift the morning after Jeno slept over. Renjun also knew that Jeno had given them full consent to letting his boyfriend feed from and fuck Renjun. His brain just had a hard time accepting it.

“Are you okay?”

Jaemin’s breath felt hot against Renjun’s skin. Renjun felt like he was on fire, despite the touch of Jaemin’s icy cold hands.

“Yeah,” Renjun breathed out, nodding as he did so. “I’m fine.”

Jaemin sighed, pulling away from Renjun. “No, you’re not. I’m not gonna drink from you if you aren’t okay.”

Screw Na Jaemin for knowing Renjun so well.

Renjun groaned, grabbing onto Jaemin’s arm to keep him close. “It’s just, I don’t know, weird? We haven’t done this without Jeno in a while, and I’m just worried because of what happened between the two of you not too long ago. I don’t know. I guess it feels sort of wrong.”

“We worked things out, remember?” Jaemin hummed. He quickly swung his leg over Renjun’s hip, straddling him and moving his hands up to cup Renjun’s face. “And Jeno told you that this was fine. I promise you this is okay.”

They were both naked. Renjun scrunched his nose up whenever he felt Jaemin’s cock rub against his with every slight movement.

“I know, and I know I shouldn’t worry. I just can’t help it.” Renjun sighed, snaking his hands up to place them on top of Jaemin’s. 

“We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to. I can probably wait a couple of more days until Jeno gets back home if that makes you more comfortable.”

Renjun shook his head. “I don’t want to keep you waiting. I know you’re hungry,” Renjun sighed, looking away from Jaemin. “But maybe we can, I don’t know, call him?”

“Call him?” Renjun knew Jaemin had quirked up an eyebrow even if he hadn’t seen it.

“Yeah. So it’s like he’s there sort of?” Renjun bit down on his tongue. He still kept his gaze away from Jaemin. “Oh God, it’s stupid, isn’t it? Forget I said it.”

“No, no, no!” Jaemin quickly spoke up. “It’s not stupid. Renjun, look at me.” 

Renjun could feel Jaemin’s thumb run over his cheek. He reluctantly returned his gaze up to him.

“We can call him. It’s pretty late. He’s probably done with work for the day.” Jaemin reassured him. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Renjun’s lips. “I’m sure he’ll be very happy that he isn’t completely missing out.” His lips spread out into a grin. Renjun could feel his skin heating up again.

Jaemin sat back up, leaning over to grab his phone on the nightstand. Renjun could only watch and listen as Jaemin’s fingers tapped on his screen, and then heard the loud dial tone of the call going through once Jaemin had hit the speaker button and placed it back down the nightstand.

“You’re calling early,” Jeno’s voice rang through the room. Renjun’s breath hitched. “Did you already eat?”

“Not yet,” Jaemin hummed. He quickly moved off of Renjun’s body, seating himself right next to him instead. His hand grazed down Renjun’s torso, moving towards his lower half. “Renjun felt a little unsure about me feeding from him without you being here. He suggested that we call you.” 

“Renjun?” Renjun could hear Jeno’s voice speak. He shivered slightly, and goosebumps covered his entire body as he felt Jaemin’s fingers push themselves against his slick entrance. Jaemin had already stretched him out not too long ago.

“Hi,” Renjun spoke out in a shaky breath. A whine slipped through his lips when two of Jaemin’s fingers easily slipped inside of him.

“Hi, baby,” Jeno cooed. “You feeling better now that I can hear you guys?”

“Yeah, I do,” Renjun breathed out. He really did. Jeno listening along hadn’t been the same as him being there, but his voice put him at ease. Hearing Jeno’s voice and knowing Jeno could listen to every single one of their movements, their breaths, their noises, had reassured Renjun that what they were doing had been completely fine by him.

“It’s a shame you had to miss out, Jeno. I know how much you love stretching Injunnie open.” Jaemin butted in. His fingers dragged in and out of Renjun with ease, gliding in and smoothly from all the lube that remained earlier. Renjun was sure that the phone picked up on the obscene squelching noise from it.

“I love it because he loves it.” Jeno was right— Renjun _did_ love it. Jaemin’s fingers and hands were terrific, and he surely knew how to use them after hundreds of years of practice, but there was something about Jeno’s hands that made Renjun love them so much. They were rough, boney. His lithe fingers were skilled, easily able to curl themselves in Renjun and graze against his prostate almost immediately.

“I’m pretty sure he’s thinking about it right now,” Renjun could hear Jaemin let out a soft laugh, his fingers still moving inside of him. Renjun just whined in response.

“I think we’ll need to make it up to Jeno when he comes back home, don’t you think? Maybe show him what he missed out on?” Jaemin’s fingers slipped out of Renjun. Renjun groaned at the emptiness, but his body shivered at Jaemin’s words.

“Please,” Renjun breathed out. A plead towards the idea of the three of them fucking without Jaemin feeding from him, and a plead for Jaemin to just get his teasing over with and shove his dick inside him.

“Jaemin, don’t tease him,” Jeno hummed through the phone. “You’re only teasing yourself too. Don’t think I forgot how excited you were to feed from him again. Didn’t you tell me you couldn’t wait to fuck him? How you miss cumming inside of him?”

Renjun wasn’t sure if it were possible to get any harder than he already was. But the thought of Jeno and Jaemin talking about him when he wasn’t there surely would’ve made him cum if Jaemin still had his fingers inside of him.

Renjun could see Jaemin pick up the bottle of lube, squirting the gel onto his cock before throwing the bottle aside. He immediately spread his legs open, giving Jaemin room to slot himself between them.

“So cute,” Jaemin cooed, hand wrapping around his cock, pumping himself a couple of times to thoroughly coat himself with the lube. “Jeno, I wish you could see him right now. He’s so desperate to get fucked. He just spread his legs for me, and I didn’t even have to ask him.”

“Shut up,” Renjun huffed out, his legs wrapping around Jaemin’s waist and caging him in. “Just get inside of me and bite me.”

“So impatient, like always.” Jaemin sighed, but he still guided his cock towards Renjun’s entrance. Renjun’s nose scrunched up as Jaemin slowly pushed in, the familiar stretch and feel of his cock filling him up.

Jaemin’s lips returned to Renjun’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses against the skin. Renjun tilted his head to the side, his hands going to Jaemin’s shoulders and bracing himself for the feeling of Jaemin’s fangs sinking into his skin. It was a process Renjun had gotten used to over the last couple of months. Jaemin no longer needed to warn him when he’d bite him verbally. The feather-like kisses were enough of a warning for Renjun.

It wasn’t long before Jaemin’s teeth were puncturing the skin of Renjun’s neck, fangs sinking into his neck. The pain of Jaemin’s fangs had become all too familiar to Renjun. He was used to the sharp stabbing pain spread throughout his entire body, and while the pain never got any less, he hadn’t thrashed or cried out as much as he had the first time Jaemin drank for him. Renjun’s nails sunk into the skin of Jaemin’s back, hissing and groaning as the pain filled his body.

“You’re doing a good job, baby. Give it a couple of seconds. The pain will go away.” Renjun could hear Jeno’s voice coo. Renjun knew he was right. The pain would wash away. All he had to do was endure it for a couple of seconds before the overwhelming feeling of euphoria had completely replaced it. It’d all pay off in the end.

Jaemin’s hips hit the back of Renjun’s thighs as he fully pushed inside Renjun. Their skin had already been sticky with sweat, and Renjun cringed at the warm, wet feeling of their skin pressed flush against each other.

Renjun could feel his blood seeping out of the two puncture wounds on his neck, the blood trickling down his before Jaemin’s tongue lapped at it. He was fast, eager, never letting a single drop of blood go to waste.

The pain slowly vanished, and Renjun could feel the pleasure starting to settle in. Bubbling up at his toes and slowly creeping up his entire body until Renjun was letting out a loud whine. His back arched off the mattress slightly, and even though he couldn’t see Jeno or Jaemin, he could picture the smirk on both of their faces.  
  
“Jaemin,” Renjun moaned out, clawing at Jaemin’s back and desperately trying to pull him closer. “Move, please.”

Jaemin didn’t hesitate to give into Renjun’s pleads. He pulled out just enough so that the tip of his cock had been left inside Renjun before quickly slamming back into him. Renjun cried out, eyes sealed shut as Jaemin repeated the motion over and over again.

“I bet you look so pretty, Renjun,” Renjun could vaguely hear the sound of Jeno’s voice through his own noises and the sound of his and Jaemin’s skin slapping together with each thrust. “You always look so pretty when you’re getting fucked.”

“Jeno,” Renjun whimpered out. “Jeno, please,” Renjun hadn’t been sure what exactly he had been pleading for. All he knew was that his brain had been wanting him to call out Jeno’s name.

“What is it, baby?” Jeno hummed. Renjun wondered what Jeno had been doing. Had he just been listening in? Had he been touching himself? Renjun could drool at the thought. Jeno’s hand wrapped around his cock, pleasuring himself as he got off on just the noises he was making. He’d probably still be wearing his usual business attire, his slacks unbuttoned so he could pull his cock out. God, those slacks. The same pair of black pants that hugged his thighs and ass so beautifully. Renjun whined out at the image.

“I miss you,” He finally blubbered out. “I want you to touch me.”

“Baby,” Jeno cooed out. “I wish I could touch you. I wish you could touch _me_. But Jaemin’s taking good care of you now, isn’t he? I know he’s fucking you nicely, baby. I know you love his cock.”

Jaemin’s thrusts only got rougher once hearing Jeno’s words, thrusting into Renjun with such force that his body jolted with each one.

Renjun wasn’t sure if Jeno had continued talking. He wasn’t even sure of the noises he had been letting out himself. His brain was foggy, and he could only wrap his head around the intense pleasure he had been feeling.

One of his hands removed itself from Jaemin’s shoulder, snaking itself between their bodies. The tip of his cock had been coated with precum, the excess leaking onto his stomach. Renjun gathered as much of it as he could, spreading it along the entire length of his cock before wrapping around it and pumping himself as fast he could.

Jaemin had taken his final few licks at Renjun’s neck, ending his feeding with a long stripe up from the crook of his neck to where his jawline began. “You always taste so fucking good,” Jaemin breathed out into Renjun’s ear.

“He feels so fucking good, Jeno,” Jaemin groaned, his lips pressing against Renjun’s skin. “You’re missing out.”

“I know I am. You two will have to make it up to me.” Jeno sighed. “Make him cum, Jaemin. I wanna hear him. You know he always sounds prettiest when he cums.”

Jaemin didn’t respond, merely grabbing Renjun’s legs and pulling them off his waist so he could press them against Renjun’s chest instead.  
  


“Jaemin,” Renjun cried out, the new position only letting Jaemin thrust farther deeper into him. The movement of his own hand began to slow down as his orgasm approached. He could feel it crawling up his body.

Jaemin’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm, his movements getting sloppier with each snap of his hips. His grip on the back of Renjun’s thighs tightened, and Renjun knew Jaemin was on the verge of his orgasm as well.

“Cum for us, Renjun. Let me hear how good Jaemin made you cum.”

It was Jeno’s words that threw him off the edge, his body letting loose and cumming over his stomach and hand. A loud, slurred mixture of Jaemin and Jeno’s names echoed throughout the bedroom.

“Fill him with your cum, Jaemin. He deserves it, doesn’t he? Renjun, haven’t you been such a good boy for us? Don’t you think you deserve his cum?”

“Yes!” Renjun sobbed. The overstimulation had begun to hit him as Jaemin continued to thrust inside of him. “Please, please, please cum in me. Please, Jaemin, I need it.” 

With just a couple of more snaps of his hips, Renjun could feel Jaemin’s cum filling him up, Jaemin letting out a loud groan above him.

Loud pants from both of them filled the room, both trying to regain their breath. A wave of dizziness and tiredness crashed into Renjun, his body finally reacting to the blood loss of having Jaemin feed from him.

“Jaemin,” Renjun whined, weakly pushing at Jaemin’s shoulder. “Get off me.” He huffed. As much as he didn’t want Jaemin to pull out of him, he knew Jeno would scold the both of them for not immediately starting the blood-drinking aftercare they had grown so used to. 

Jaemin finally pulled out of Renjun, and a mixture of cum and lube had immediately oozed out of him as a result. Renjun cringed at the feeling, and Jaemin laughed at his expression.

“I made sure we had a couple of sports drinks in the fridge before I left. Make sure he drinks at least one of them.” Jeno’s voice reappeared, interrupting the small moment the two were having. 

“I know, I know, I’ve been doing this for decades now,” Jaemin sighed. “I’ll be right back, Injunnie. Tell Jeno that I’m taking care of you, so he believes me.” Jaemin rolled off the bed, planting his feet on the ground before heading towards the door.

“He isn’t taking care of me. Jeno, come back, please. He’s leaving me here to bleed to death.” Renjun groaned. The sound of Jeno’s laughter spread warmth across his whole body. 

Renjun couldn’t help but miss Jeno’s physical presence. It felt empty not having him around for the aftercare after getting so accustomed to it. He wasn’t used to lying in bed alone, waiting for Jaemin to come back into the room with a sports drink and snack in hand for Renjun. Jeno and Jaemin had pretty much never left Renjun’s side after Jaemin had finished feeding from him; one was always glued to him, making sure he was okay, whispering soft praises into his ear while the other fetched him a snack or drew him a bath.

The warmth he had felt had dissipated. An overwhelming sense of loneliness had hit him all at once, and all Renjun could do was lay there and take it.

Renjun thought it was stupid how worked up he was getting over it. Just seconds ago, he was fine, but now there he was, lying in bed, wishing Jaemin would just come back or wishing Jeno could quickly just teleport himself next to him and hold him. 

“Renjun?” He could hear Jeno’s voice call out. Jeno had clearly been concerned at the silence that had lasted. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Renjun hated that he could picture Jeno’s frown. He could imagine the way his eyebrows would furrow, and his eyes sparkled as they looked at Renjun with nothing but concern. A gentle hand would be placed somewhere on his body, trying to bring him some sort of comfort.

“Just feeling really sick all of a sudden,” Renjun breathed out.

“Jaemin should be back soon. Maybe you just need to get some fluids in you. Tell Jaemin how you feel if you still feel sick later on, alright?”

“Yeah,” Renjun mumbled, barely loud enough for the phone to capture his voice.

“Jaemin’s gonna take good care of you. If he doesn’t, you tell me, and I’ll make sure he regrets it when I get back home,” Jeno let out a soft laugh. Renjun could hear the floorboards creaking and Jaemin’s footsteps getting increasingly louder as he neared the bedroom. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster with excitement as the footsteps got closer. “I wish I could be there to take care of you with him. You did such a good job tonight. Renjun. Thank you for telling Jaemin how you were feeling. We’d never want to make you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

Renjun’s eyes shifted from the ceiling to the doorway when Jaemin had finally walked in with two bottles of drinks and a bag of candy in his hands. He didn’t say anything as he approached the bed. He seated himself on the edge of the mattress, putting down everything but the bright blue sports drink he had been carrying and twisting the top open.

Renjun hated to admit how much better he felt once seeing Jaemin walk back into the room. Even more so when Jaemin had sat near Renjun, barely an arm’s length away from him. His heart still yearned for Jeno to be there, so the three of them could be back together, but he was satisfied for now.

Renjun weakly pushed himself off the mattress, sitting up so he could grab the bottle from Jaemin and take a sip.

“Is Jaemin back?” Jeno’s voice came back. Renjun had been too busy gulping down the sports drink to reply.

“I’m here,” Jaemin hummed. His hand rose, wiping away the matted hair that stuck to Renjun’s sweaty forehead. Renjun instinctively leaned into the touch, and Jaemin cooed softly.

“I was just telling Renjun how good he was for us. Also, how proud I was for telling you how he was feeling.” Jeno spoke. Jaemin kept his eyes on Renjun the entire time, gently running his hands through his sweaty hair.

“He’s always so good for us,” Jaemin hummed. Renjun’s heart swelled at the praise. “I’m always so proud of you, baby. You always do so well when I drink from you.” Jaemin’s hand stopped petting at Renjun’s hair, moving to his nape instead to pull him forward. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad you told me what was bothering you. Thank you for trusting me.”

Whatever blood was left in Renjun’s body immediately rushed up to his face, painting his cheeks a light shade of pink. “Thank you,” He said in a soft voice. It was all he could think of to say in response.

“I should get going. It’s getting pretty late. I’ve gotta be up early tomorrow.” Jeno sighed. “I’ll text you guys. Take care, alright? Renjun, I hope you feel better. Keep me updated, please.”

“I will, I promise. Goodnight, Jeno.” Renjun spoke, watching as Jaemin reached for his phone on the nightstand.

“Love you,” Jaemin hummed into the phone. “Goodnight.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, guys.” 

The line went dead, and silence filled the room. Renjun had downed about half the bottle of the bright blue drink before putting it aside and reaching for the bag of candies Jaemin had brought in.

“I’m going to go run you a bath. Do you need anything else before I go?” Jaemin put his phone back on the nightstand but kept his sight on Renjun.

“I’ll be okay,” Renjun dug his hand into the bag of sweets. “But could you bathe with me tonight? Maybe? Only if you want to.”

“I’d love to.” Jaemin grinned, leaning in to press another kiss against Renjun’s forehead. “Try to finish that drink before the bath is done.”

-

The warm bath water against Renjun’s cold skin felt nice. His back against Jaemin’s chest with Jaemin’s hands massaging shampoo into his scalp felt even better.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Jaemin would hum a couple of times as Renjun slipped in and out of consciousness. The exhaustion from being fed on had been hitting him hard, and with how warm the bath was and how relaxing Jaemin’s nails against his scalp felt, Renjun had nearly fallen asleep about twice already.

“I won’t,” Renjun slurred out but leaned back further into Jaemin’s chest.

“I’m sure,” Jaemin joked. Renjun could feel his chest rise and fall as he let out a small chuckle. “We’ll be done soon. Then we can get you into bed, and you can fall asleep with Bongsik.”

Renjun let out a pleased hum, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

“Jeno told me something the other day,” Renjun could hear Jaemin say. He figured Jaemin was trying to get him to reply, engaging in some sort of conversation so he could stay up for another couple of minutes. “I’ve wanted to ask about it.”

“What is it?” Renjun mumbled, one of his hands going to one of Jaemin’s bent knees and tracing random shapes onto his skin using his pointer finger. He’d do his best to engage in the conversation and stay awake. His joints would probably hate him if he fell asleep in the tub.

“Jeno told me you liked people.” Yeah. There was no way Renjun was falling asleep now.

“Oh.”

“I hope you don’t feel pressured to keep letting me feed from you. We can stop whenever you want to. I don’t want to hold you back from a relationship, Renjun.” Jaemin spoke, scooping up some water in his hand and pouring it onto Renjun’s soapy hair. “I can always drink from blood bags or find someone else to drink from.”

“No,” Renjun spoke, perhaps a little too quickly. His chest hurt at Jaemin bringing up even the possibility of him drinking from someone else. Renjun was sure Jaemin could feel the way his muscles tensed. “I mean, I don’t want to stop. It’s fine, I swear.” Renjun sighed. “Do you want to stop?”

Jaemin scooped up some more water, pouring it onto Renjun’s hair again to try and get out all the remaining shampoo. “Honestly, no. I really don’t want to stop.” He hummed, combing through Renjun’s hair a couple of times. A couple of suds were still leftover. “I like what we have. We’re close, and you and Jeno get along. Everything just works out perfectly. Plus, you taste really fucking good, and the sex is great. I know Jeno thinks so, too.” 

“So we won’t stop?” Renjun’s muscles loosened at the reassurance of Jaemin’s words.

“We won’t stop. Not until you want to.” Renjun could see Jaemin’s hand reaching forward, grabbing a bottle of conditioner that sat on the edge of the tub. He could hear it open and then close before Jaemin’s hands were back in his hair.

“I hope they make you happy,” Jaemin hummed. “You deserve to be happy.”

“You have no idea how happy they make me,” Renjun sighed, relaxing against Jaemin’s chest again. 

-

“I think you should just tell them.”

“You sound more like my therapist than my actual therapist.” Renjun shook his head, hitting the side of the Keurig machine in the break room when it hadn’t started dispensing his coffee. After a couple of smacks, the stream started. “Billion dollar company, and they won’t bother investing in new appliances for the break room.”

“Stop sidetracking!” Donghyuck grumbled, shaking a packet of sugar before ripping the top off. “If they weren’t into you before, they definitely are now.”

“All Jaemin and I did was take a bath together. It’s not a big deal, and it doesn’t mean anything. He was just nice because he fed from me.” Renjun pulled his mug away from the machine once the stream of hot coffee had stopped. He left the used cup in the machine for someone else to deal with.

“Bathing together is pretty fucking gay, Renjun. Are you telling me you’re down to bathe with me then? Yeah, let’s do it. I’ll massage your head while my dick is up against your back and talk about how much I love drinking from you and how the sex is really fucking good! Also, my boyfriend agrees that the sex is really good! Do you not realize how gay that sounds?” Donghyuck threw the empty sugar packets into the garbage before walking to the fridge to get out the creamer. “God, Renjun, you’re smarter than this! Stop being so dumb! You need to stop excusing their blatant flirting for just being nice.”

“Don’t be so fucking loud; anyone could walk in! We’re still at work, you know.” Renjun hissed, adding a couple of sugar packets to his coffee. “I’ll tell them eventually, just not right now. I know they won’t hate me if they don’t like me back, but it’ll just be so _weird._ I just want to enjoy what we have right now.”

“They like you. We’ve had this discussion three times now, and we’re going to keep having this discussion until I manage to drill it into that thick skull of yours.” Renjun watched as Donghyuck walked back to his mug, pouring the creamer into his coffee before handing it off to Renjun. “But what are you doing for your birthday? Have you decided yet?”

Renjun shrugged, pouring the creamer into his coffee. “Probably just gonna hang out with Jeno and Jaemin.”

“Huang Renjun, you are so fucking stupid.”

-

Renjun thought maybe he should’ve declined Jaemin’s request in greeting Jeno back home from his business trip. He felt like he was intruding in on an intimate moment.

Jeno and Jaemin’s arms were wrapped tightly around each other, their chests and foreheads pressed against the other’s. They swayed slightly, just barely standing away from the exit of the subway so other people could leave with no trouble. Renjun stood a couple of feet away, watching as they awkwardly kissed with grins still plastered on their faces. It was like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Jeno had only been gone for a couple of days.

Renjun could see their lips moving as they whispered, and the clouds of their breath in the cold air. Spring had been approaching, but their nights had been freezing enough where Renjun thought his eyelashes would turn to icicles if he stood outside for long enough.

“Renjun,” Renjun snapped his head up from the ground, looking towards Jaemin and Jeno, who had finally disconnected. Even from afar, he could see the way Jeno’s nose and ears had tinged pink from the cold. His lips looked chapped but slightly shiny from the kisses he and Jaemin had shared. Renjun wished he could kiss him too.

Jeno made steps towards him, his arms outstretched. Jaemin stood behind him, his bare arms crossed against his chest as he let out a soft laugh at the sight. Renjun matched his laugh, taking a couple of steps of his own till he and Jeno were wrapped tight in a hug.

Renjun rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of the familiar scent of his cologne. He could feel Jeno’s hands rubbing at his back, swaying them slightly just as he had when he was hugging Jaemin. Renjun understood now why they had held onto each other for so long.

“Did you bring me back a souvenir?” Renjun spoke against Jeno’s shoulder. He could feel Jeno’s laugh against his chest.

“No, because you didn’t call me enough.” Renjun could hear the pout in his voice. He rolled his eyes, lifting his head from Jeno’s shoulder to look up at him.

“You’re dramatic. I’m sure Jaemin sent you enough kaomojis for the both of us.” Renjun scoffed.

“Is it so wrong to miss one of my favorite people?” Jeno whined.

Renjun was glad it was cold out. He could use that as an excuse as to why his cheeks were rosy instead of admitting that Jeno had made him blush from just his words.

Jeno finally pulled away from Renjun, but his hand immediately latched onto Renjun’s, intertwining their fingers before turning around to face Jaemin. He reached out his other hand, opening and closing it a couple of times until Jaemin had finally gotten the idea. Jaemin quickly grabbed Jeno’s carry-on suitcase that he had abandoned and walked over to Jeno to hold onto his hand with his free one. 

“It’s good to be home,” Jeno sighed. “I missed you guys a lot. Even if I was only gone for a couple of days.”

“We missed you too,” Jaemin replied before Renjun even had the chance to process Jeno’s words completely.

“Yeah,” Renjun breathed out, nodding as they all walked in the direction of Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment. “We missed you.”

Renjun couldn’t believe he’d be saying it, even just in his head, but maybe Donghyuck was right. He _was_ probably stupid. It was getting harder to deny the possibility of Jeno, Jaemin, or both of them having some sort of feelings for him.

Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship already wasn’t a typical one. Jeno was human, Jaemin was a vampire. Jaemin fed from people who weren’t Jeno. Renjun thought that Jeno and Jaemin both liking him and wanting him to join their relationship was probably the most normal thing to come out of their already weird relationship.

“I missed Bongsik the most, though,” Jeno joked.

Jaemin sighed and let go of Jeno’s hand and reached it out to Renjun. “Come on, Renjun. He clearly doesn’t care about us,” He huffed.

Renjun laughed, turning his head to look at Jeno and then at Jaemin. He released his grip on Jeno’s hand, reaching forward to grab Jaemin’s hand instead. 

“Renjun,” Jeno whined, pouting as he looked at the two. “I just got home! You can’t be mean to me yet.”

“I’m sure Bongsik will comfort you about it.” Renjun grinned.

Jaemin laughed, tugging on Renjun’s arm before dashing for the corner of the block. Renjun was barely able to catch up, as did Jeno’s carry on, which Jaemin had still been towing along. Its wheels were scratching against the concrete and covering Jeno’s whines as he watched them run away.

“Both of you better find a way to fit on the couch together if Renjun’s sleeping over!”

-

Donghyuck ended up convincing Renjun to have a birthday dinner at some hotpot place Renjun would usually never splurge on. Donghyuck promised he’d pay for half his bill as a birthday present, and Renjun couldn’t say no to that.

Of course, Jeno and Jaemin had been invited along to celebrate, despite Renjun telling Jaemin it was okay if he didn’t want to come. All he would be doing is sitting there and watching as they stuffed themselves full of various meats and vegetables. Jaemin responded that he didn’t have a problem with that, because according to him, Renjun looked cute with his cheeks stuffed with food.

Mark had also been dragged along, simply because Donghyuck insisted that it’d be almost like a double date. 

“I snagged an older man. I think I win at life.” Donghyuck sighed after he and Mark had told the rest how they had met. Renjun hadn’t been completely listening. At some point in the conversation, Jaemin had casually placed his hand on Renjun’s knee. Renjun nearly choked on a fishball at the sudden touch.

“I’m only a year older than you,” Mark elbowed Donghyuck in the ribs, and Donghyuck proceeded to jab him back. Renjun found it hard to believe either of them had been approaching their thirties.

“I think I beat you with the hot older boyfriend thing.” Jeno grinned, nodding his head over to Jaemin. “Try dating a hundred-year-old vampire. He’ll go from talking about how he was a pastry chef in France to talking about that time he was a professional figure skater like it’s no big deal.”

“A former pastry chef, and you didn’t bother to make me a cake for my birthday?” Renjun quirked up an eyebrow before shaking his head and sighing. “I guess you just don’t care for me.” Renjun joked, to which the other three laughed.

“He’s never made me a cake either, Renjun. We deserve better, don’t we?” Jeno hummed.

“Listen, I haven’t baked in years. I’ve lost the touch! I promise you it wouldn’t end up good.” Jaemin pouted. He leaned his head down to Renjun’s shoulder. “Injunnie, you’ll forgive me, right? I promise I’ll buy you a cake next year.”

“My birthday is next month. I expect one as soon as I wake up.” Jeno grinned before looking at Renjun. “But, anyway, Renjun, how’s it going with those people you like? You should’ve invited them to dinner!”

Renjun wished he could disappear at that moment to avoid answering the question entirely. He should’ve known that his _crushes_ would’ve been brought up somehow.

Donghyuck had a shit-eating grin on his face when Renjun looked over at him. “Yeah, Renjun, I agree with Jeno.”

Renjun was going to need to look up how to get away with murder later.

“It’s….” Renjun took in a deep breath, putting his chopsticks down and leaning back against the booth. “Going.” Renjun finally exhaled out.

“I already don’t approve if they can’t find time to celebrate your birthday with you.” Jeno sighed, shaking his head. “I guess that means we just get more time with you after dinner then.”

“I don’t think Renjun would really mind that,” Donghyuck shrugged, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. Renjun sent him a glare from across the table. 

“That’s good,” Renjun whipped his head around to face Jaemin, who had already lifted his head from Renjun’s shoulder. Jaemin had the same shit-eating grin that Donghyuck wore just a couple of seconds ago. Renjun swore he could see the lights in the restaurant gleaming against Jaemin’s fangs. Renjun took in a sharp breath at the sight. Renjun felt like Jaemin had pulled some Pavlov shit on him. Whenever he caught sight of Jaemin’s fangs, his dick jumped up and immediately thought it was time to get dicked down. “Because Renjun’s never getting rid of us.” Jaemin hummed. Jaemin’s hand slid up his leg a bit more, squeezing his thigh gently.

Jaemin was a naturally touchy person. His hand would find its way to someone’s body, or an arm would wrap around someone’s shoulders without him thinking. He was a hugger and certainly had a hard time processing what _personal space_ meant. But Renjun knew by now that this hadn’t been Jaemin’s usual and natural affection. He knew what he was doing, and he knew what his intentions were. They had slept together far too many times by then for him to do something that turned him on unknowingly. Baring his fangs and squeezing his thigh, Jaemin had basically been begging for a reaction. Renjun grabbed his hand, pushing it back down to his knee.

“Not if I get the Volturi on your ass and tell them you made some weird vampire-human baby,” Renjun huffed, his neck and ears undoubtedly red from Jaemin’s actions. He ripped his eyes away from him, turning his attention back to the food in front of them. 

“How’d you know about my secret lovechild?” Jaemin spoke. “Let me tell you, the ’80s was a pretty fucking wild time.”

Jeno kicked Jaemin’s shin from under the table, and Jaemin yelped out loud at the sudden impact. A couple of people from the tables around them turned their heads towards them. 

“Anyway,” Jeno sighed, returning his attention to Renjun. “Do you still want to come over after dinner? Bongsik’s waiting to say happy birthday to you.”

“I can’t say no to Bongsik, can I?” Renjun laughed.

Jaemin’s affection persisted throughout dinner. If his hand weren’t somewhere on his leg, he’d wrap himself around Renjun’s left arm or rest his head upon his shoulder.

Donghyuck would send Renjun looks across the table, his eyes shifting between the two of them with a smirk plastered on his face. Renjun would give him a warning look, and Donghyuck would simply let out a soft laugh before returning to a conversation the rest of the table was having.

With everyone else caught up in conversation, Renjun seized the opportunity to confront Jaemin. He leaned towards Jaemin’s body, just close enough that Jaemin would be able to hear his whispered words over the noise of the restaurant. “What is up with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Jaemin hummed, his pointer finger running along the inside of Renjun’s thigh. Renjun shivered. The digit ran dangerously close to his crotch before looping back around closer to his knee.

“You know what I mean,” Renjun scoffed.

“Do you want me to stop touching you?”

Realistically, no. Renjun hadn’t wanted Jaemin to stop running his hands along his body and clinging onto him as his life depended on it. But Jaemin’s motives were clearly sexual, and he wasn’t planning on possibly getting into a fight with Jeno on his birthday just because of some sexually forward petting that definitely could count as cheating.

“Is Jeno okay with this?” Renjun breathed out. His eyes found their way to Jeno, who sat across the table. His elbow resting on the table, chin resting against the palm of his hand as he listened closely to something Mark was going on about. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up just a little past his elbow, showing off his muscular forearms and the veins that ran down them. Moving his eyes up, he could see the slight natural pout that Jeno’s lips formed and the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly while listening to Mark’s story.

“More than okay.” Renjun could feel Jaemin’s breath against his neck. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand at Jaemin’s sultry voice. “I wouldn’t do anything Jeno wasn’t okay with.”

“Then I guess I’m okay with it too,” Renjun gulped. “Just be decent, at least until we get out of the restaurant. I don’t feel like getting banned from a restaurant on my birthday just because a horny hundred-year-old vampire couldn’t keep his hands to himself for a bit.”

“Injunnie,” Jaemin whined. “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“Too bad. You’re going to have to try. We’re almost done here anyway. You’ll be fine.”

Jaemin sighed, freezing his hand and setting it down on Renjun’s thigh again. “Fine. But only because you’re the birthday boy.”

Renjun was right about dinner ending soon. Jaemin hadn’t completely kept his promise.

Jaemin’s hand continued to rub at his thigh, passing it off as mindless movement as he spoke to the others at the table. Renjun called bullshit, especially with the squeezes towards his upper thigh.

Renjun almost didn’t want to stand up when the bill had been paid, and it was time for them all to disperse. With the weather getting better, he didn’t have a jacket to cover up the front of his body and hide how obviously hard he’d been. He had to result in holding his hands in front of his crotch in a weak attempt to hide his bulge. Even if he were to sneak off into the bathroom quickly to tuck himself under the waistband of his boxers, he was pretty sure everyone would already be able to see the apparent bump in his pants. There was no use in trying.

Jaemin’s hand moved to his lower back as they filed out of the restaurant, gently guiding him through the crowds and towards the exit. Walking out into the street and breathing in the mild air had never felt so relieving.

“You’re going home with them, right? You don’t need Mark and me to give you a ride back to your place?” Donghyuck hummed. Renjun gave him a tight-lipped smile, shaking his head.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“In that case,” Donghyuck sighed, grabbing Renjun’s arm and pulling him away from Jaemin. His arms wrapped around Renjun’s frame, squeezing him tightly. “Happy birthday, you hag. Let me know if you find any greys in your hair later.”

Renjun scoffed, slapping Donghyuck’s back before returning the hug.

“Have fun getting dicked down tonight. Keep me updated. I can feel your little friend against my leg.” Donghyuck whispered into his ear before pulling away.

“Fuck off,” Renjun bit back before turning towards Mark. “Thanks for coming out tonight. Please invest in a leash for your dog.”

Mark let out a loud laugh, clapping a few times before bringing Renjun into a side hug. After another quick happy birthday and a couple of goodbyes, Donghyuck and Mark made their way down the block.

Something told Renjun to take in a deep breath. He’d need the fresh air before turning around and facing Jeno and Jaemin again. He inhaled, keeping the breath in for a couple of seconds before exhaling, his chest puffing out and his shoulders relaxing.

Renjun turned on his heel, once again facing Jeno and Jaemin, who had been standing where Renjun had left them. Both of them had grins plastered on their faces, and Jeno extended out a hand for Renjun to take. Renjun stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s instead.

“I hope Jaemin wasn’t too much of a pain to deal with tonight,” Jeno sighed, walking in the direction of the subway station. Renjun was glad they were only a few stops away from the station by Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment.

“He was touchy, to say the least,” Renjun responded. He craned his head to the side, catching sight of Jaemin, who walked beside the pair. He shuffled closer to them once noticing Renjun’s gaze, his grin only widening. 

“I told him to go easy on you,” Jeno spoke, turning his head towards his boyfriend once he scooted in closer. “He just doesn’t like to listen to me.”

“You know how cute Renjun is when he’s riled up,” Jaemin cooed. His hand slipped into Renjun’s back pocket, squeezing his ass gently. Renjun flinched at the touch. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed at their conversation, his brain desperately trying to piece together what the hell was happening. On the surface, Renjun knew what was going on. Both of them were being oddly forward and clearly had been planning something. That something had obviously been sexual, considering the nature of Jaemin’s words and actions since dinner. 

Renjun just hadn’t been sure of everything else. Renjun only had sex with them when Jaemin was feeding, and if Renjun’s brain had been working properly, he knew there was still time left before Jaemin had to eat. Jeno and Jaemin had clearly been planning whatever the hell they were doing. Had Renjun just missed some sort of text in the group chat that said Jaemin had to eat earlier than anticipated? Or maybe they wanted to sleep with him just because they wanted to? It _was_ a possibility, especially considering Renjun had been believing more and more that Jeno and Jaemin returned the feelings he had for them. 

“Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on? Because I’m honestly super fucking confused on what’s happening.” Renjun cut in, freezing his footsteps and letting go of Jeno’s arm. “I’m not doing shit until someone explains.”

Jeno and Jaemin stopped walking. They looked at each other briefly before looking back at Renjun.

“We wanna sleep with you,” Jaemin spoke. Renjun was happy they had walked away far enough from the restaurant that no one could hear them.

“Right, I sort of put those pieces together. But Jaemin doesn’t need to eat for like another week.” 

“We wanna sleep with you when Jaemin’s not feeding is what he means. We’ve wanted to for a while now. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, of course. We know you like people, and we don’t want to ruin anything for you.” Jeno explained, looking around to see if anyone would be passing by them, and accidentally walked into a conversation they weren’t expecting to hear. 

Renjun would be lying if he said Jeno’s words didn’t give him a bit of a confidence boost. He’d considered the possibility of them sleeping with him just because they wanted to, but hearing it from one of them just made it _real_. The fact that they had apparently been talking about it for some time now, too, only helped to further the confidence bubbling in his stomach.

“We can talk things out back at home if you still want to head back with us. Or you can head home if you’re uncomfortable and don’t wanna talk about this tonight. We just figured it might be a good time to make a move because of your birthday, and maybe we could celebrate after dinner.” Jaemin replaced his spot by Jeno, wrapping his arms around him just like Renjun had done only minutes before. “It’s all up to you.”

“So you wanted to give me birthday sex.” Renjun breathed out.

“Yeah, but the whole sex thing doesn’t just have to be a tonight only ordeal. We talked about it in more of a long-term kind of thing, but we can obviously talk things out depending on how you feel about it all. As Jaemin said, we can talk things out more thoroughly back at our place.” 

Renjun was glad he had taken in that deep breath just minutes ago. He looked between the two; confidence still bubbling his stomach. Jeno had clearly been the more anxious one of the two, shifting his weight between his legs and an expression on his face that could barely count as a smile. Jaemin had been more confident, a firm smile painted on his lips and a hopeful look in his eyes. His fingers picking at the small lint balls on the sleeve of Jeno’s sweater was the only indication of any sort of anxiety.

“We can talk after. I’ve been hard for pretty much half an hour because of Jaemin. The two of you need to make it up to me.” Renjun breathed out. Jaemin and Jeno’s faces instantly brightened.

Renjun thought maybe Jeno and Jaemin should start saying they want to sleep with him just for the confidence boost it gave him. He’d make a mental note to ask before the next time he had a meeting he was nervous about.

“What are we waiting for then?” Jaemin reached out and grabbed Renjun’s hand. “We’ve got a lot of making up to do.”

-

Despite their destination only being five stops away, Jeno and Jaemin managed to make it hell for Renjun.

Late into the evening, the trains hadn’t been as busy as they’d usually be. It was one of the rare occurrences where all three could sit down directly next to each other with room to spare. Renjun wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or not. With hardly any people on board, neither Jeno nor Jaemin could keep their hands to themselves. Large hands taking up his entire thighs, running along them, and squeezing them. Occasionally Renjun would feel a hand graze over the bulge in his pants, making his breath hitch.

“Tonight’s all about you, baby,” Jaemin purred into his ear. “Anything you want, we’ll give it to you.”

If Renjun wasn’t hard before, he definitely had been after the train ride.

Renjun’s steps were fast as they traveled throughout the subway station to the usual exit they got out of. He could hear Jaemin and Jeno chuckling as they matched Renjun’s pace, hot on his trail as Renjun practically jogged up the stairs.

“Someone’s excited.” Jeno teased as they walked down the block. Renjun scoffed.

“You try having two hot guys feel you up and flirt with you all night before explicitly telling you they wanna fuck you. I think you’d be reacting the same way.” Renjun craned his neck from left to right before rushing across the street, dragging Jeno and Jaemin along with him.

A sigh of relief left Renjun’s mouth as they finally made their way into the apartment complex. His finger furiously tapping on the elevator button over and over until it finally dinged and the doors had opened. Renjun hadn’t waited for them to close again once they stepped in to turn around and grab the closest person to him.

Renjun’s hands found their way to the back of Jaemin’s neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. He could feel Jaemin smile against his mouth, and Jeno let out a soft laugh from the opposite corner of the elevator. Renjun couldn’t care. All he had been focused on was getting the kisses and touches he’d been desperately craving since dinner.

Renjun hummed when he felt Jaemin’s hands find their way to his waist, gently guiding them against one of the elevator walls. The cool metal hit his back as Jaemin wasted no time in deepening the kiss, slotting his tongue between Renjun’s lips.

Renjun had only kissed Jaemin a handful of times. Mostly because he and Jaemin had only ever done anything when Jaemin was about to feed, and their kissing was just to build the sexual tension between them before Jaemin ultimately sunk his teeth into his skin. There were a few attempts from Jaemin to kiss Renjun after he fed, his teeth still covered in a thin layer of blood, but Renjun was always quick to push him away and refuse with a disgusted look on his face.

But Renjun loved the few times they had kissed. Jaemin was a bit on the rougher side, kissing Renjun with such force it had caught him off guard the first couple of times. He wasn’t afraid to manhandle Renjun, pulling him in or shifting him around however he pleased. His lips were always just slightly chapped against Renjun’s, but he made up for it in the way his hands would roam his body, distracting Renjun from the fact that maybe he should gift Jaemin some Carmex. If there was one thing Jaemin knew how to do, it was riling up Renjun, whether that was annoyingly or sexually. Kissing Jaemin had always been exciting. Perhaps because they did it seldomly, but Renjun loved every second of it. Kissing Jaemin was an experience. It was a rollercoaster that Renjun didn’t want to get off, no matter how dizzy it made him.

Jaemin slotted his leg in between Renjun’s, the sudden friction against Renjun’s crotch making him whine into Jaemin’s mouth. His hips lifted off the metal wall of the elevator, frotting against the denim of Jaemin’s jeans.

It was the ding of the elevator that broke them apart, and then Jeno’s voice that had them rushing out the elevator. “It’s our floor.” He hummed, walking out the elevator and into the hallway before turning to look at them. Renjun pushed Jaemin away from him, wiping the shine of spit off his lips with the sleeve of his sweater and shuffling out the elevator. Jeno greeted him with an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’m a bit jealous. I won’t lie,” Jeno sighed, guiding Renjun down the familiar hallway. Renjun could hear Jaemin’s footsteps behind them as he followed. “Jaemin got to feel you up all night, and now he got to kiss you. I only got to feel you up a bit on the train. It’s a bit unfair.”

They approached the door of Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment, and Jaemin moved past them to quickly type in the passcode to unlock their door.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Renjun breathed out, glancing up at Jeno. They all filed into the apartment, rushing to take off their outerwear and kick off shoes. Bongsik quickly ran to the door at their arrival, meowing up at them. Her eyes were wide, obviously excited to see them again. Renjun felt slightly bad that they’d be mostly ignoring her for the next hour or so. Renjun could only plan to spoil her in cuddles and kisses afterward, and he was sure Jeno would be doing the same.

“How will you do that?” Renjun heard Jeno’s voice before feeling a hand gently grip the lower half of his face, guiding his attention back to Jeno. 

Renjun took in a shaky breath as their eyes met. Jeno’s fingers were close to his mouth, and it took everything within him to not take one of the digits between his lips. His hand was also close to his throat, only needing to shift down a bit to wrap around the column of his neck and squeeze the sides. Renjun wasn’t sure which he wanted more.

“I’ll let you fuck me first,” Renjun finally responded, exhaling the breath he felt like he had been holding in. “I’ll let you have your way with me before Jaemin can. You’re right. Jaemin always gets his way with me before you. I think we should change that.”

Jeno didn’t verbally respond, simply pulling Renjun’s face in and pressing their lips together.

Unlike Jaemin, Renjun had kissed Jeno countless times. Jeno was big on kissing, almost addicted to having his lips on Renjun in some way whenever Jaemin fed from him. Whether it was kissing along his body or making out with him while Jaemin pounded into either of them, it was almost as if Jeno needed nothing more than to have his lips against Renjun. The fact that Jeno didn’t taste of pennies anytime during their hookups also allowed them to share more kisses than he and Jaemin. Jeno’s kisses were different from Jaemin’s. Jeno was more gentle with him, his kisses much more slow and methodical than Jaemin’s. The type of kisses that often didn’t leave them with spit connecting their lips when they pulled away or their lips bright pink and swollen after. Jeno was someone who valued taking his time kissing Renjun, savoring every second of it. 

The one thing Jeno and Jaemin had in common was that they were both touchy and not afraid to manhandle Renjun.

Jeno’s hand quickly moved from Renjun’s jaw, snaking down his body along with his other hand to the back of Renjun’s thighs. Jeno quickly picked him up, and Renjun’s arms instinctively wrapped around Jeno’s neck.

Kissing Jeno brought Renjun to a state of comfort and peace that Renjun wasn’t sure was ever possible. Even with the sexual motive behind the kiss, Renjun had never felt more comfortable and safe. Jeno’s kisses always left him breathless, both figuratively and literally. 

Renjun wasn’t sure when they made it to the bedroom or when he had been placed on the mattress between Jaemin’s legs. All he knew was that when they pulled away, he could feel Jaemin’s hands on his chest, working to undo the buttons of his top. With a glance, he could see that Jaemin had been stripped down to just his boxers and could tell that Jeno had been working on doing the same.

“Just relax,” Renjun could hear Jaemin speak behind him. “We’ll take care of you, baby. You don’t have to do a single thing.”

Jaemin’s lithe fingers continued to undo his shirt while Renjun’s eyes stay trained on Jeno, who had been doing the same thing but to his own shirt. It was a deadly combination. Jaemin working on stripping him while watching Jeno strip off his clothes. Renjun could feel the sweat that began dripping from his hairline.

Jaemin’s hands eventually went towards Renjun’s pants, undoing the button and unzipping them. Every movement Jaemin did on him, Jeno did to himself. Renjun watched as Jeno mirrored the process, swiftly pulling down his pants and stepping out of them.

The mattress sunk in as Jeno kneeled on it, his hands grabbing the fabric of Renjun’s pants. “Lift your hips, baby,” He hummed. Renjun obeyed, lifting his hips just enough for Jeno to pull his pants off of him.

“You might as well get rid of these, too,” Jaemin spoke, his thumbs hooking underneath the elastic waistband of Renjun’s boxers. “I bet they haven’t been too comfortable tonight, have they?”

They hadn’t. No sort of undergarments or pants would feel necessarily comfortable against Renjun’s crotch, especially considering he’d been hard since Jaemin pulled his little stunt at the restaurant.

Renjun pulled his boxers down himself, squirming as he worked them off his pelvis and down his legs. He could hear Jaemin whine behind him.

“We were supposed to do that for you,” He sighed.

Renjun turned his head to the side to look at Jaemin’s face as best as he could. “But it’s my birthday; I get to do whatever I want, don’t I?”

“He’s got a point,” Renjun snapped his head forward when he heard Jeno’s voice. Jeno’s rough hands slid up Renjun’s legs, making their way towards Renjun’s thighs. “It’s your birthday, baby. Tell me what you want.”

There were countless things Renjun wanted. Renjun couldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t pictured himself with Jeno, Jaemin, or both of them on multiple occasions. Whether it had been in the wet dreams that left him with dried cum in boxers the next morning, the restless nights where he’d jack off just because he couldn’t fall asleep, or just at the grocery store because something had reminded him of them. Renjun was in a constant state of horniness because of them. He felt like he was a teenager again and had to buy new pairs of socks constantly. Except now, he at least had the decency to use tissues instead.

“Just stretch me out and fuck me,” Renjun huffed out, slouching down Jaemin’s chest and spreading his legs. “You guys owe it to me after keeping me waiting for so long.”

Jeno and Jaemin both let out a soft laugh, and Renjun couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jeno reach over to the nightstand drawer where the lube usually had been kept. Jaemin’s hand ran through the front of Renjun’s hair, pushing away his bangs that were already beginning to matte against his head due to the sweat. “We’ll make it up to you, baby, promise,” Jaemin hummed. “We always make you feel good, don’t we?”

Jaemin wasn’t wrong. Every orgasm with them felt better than the last, and every single sexual encounter with them was leagues better than anyone he’d ever slept with before. Renjun assumed it was thanks to Jaemin’s hundreds of years of experience that he had basically become a sex God as well as a vampire. Jeno being boyfriends with said sex God had only made him incredible in bed as well. Renjun thought he’d really lucked out with the two. Maybe he should stop and play the lotto in the morning when he limped back home.

The familiar sound of the lube squirting out the almost empty bottle echoed in the room; the lewd squelching noise of Jeno warming the gel in his hands had followed. Jaemin’s hands continued combing through his hair, letting out soft hums as they both watched along as Jeno laid between Renjun’s legs.

Jeno wasted no time teasing Renjun, a lubed finger circling his rim to not alarm him by shoving into him right away. “Just go,” Renjun breathed out. Jeno listened.

Renjun took the first finger with ease. The feeling of their cold, rough hands against his skin and inside of him had become all too familiar. He’d gotten used to the stretch of their fingers, taking the first two with ease. It was only when they had gotten to the third where Renjun felt the slight burn on the stretch. He partly had himself to thank as well for being so used to the stretch. With his lewd thoughts had often come him doing something about those thoughts. While Renjun had never been the biggest fan of fingering himself, he’d quickly become used to it by picturing it was Jeno or Jaemin doing it instead. 

Still, Jeno dragged the first finger in and out of him a few times, getting him adjusted to the first before even thinking about pushing in a second.

A satisfied sigh left his lips, his muscles relaxing, and his body falling pliant against Jaemin’s. His eyes fell closed, letting himself indulge in the feeling of Jeno and Jaemin’s bodies. He felt as Jaemin’s hands slipped from his hair, sneaking under his arms and pushing aside the undone shirt that still hung on his shoulders. “You’re so cute,” Jaemin cooed.

“Don’t call me cute when we’re about to fuck,” Renjun replied, his pitch heightening towards the end of the sentence as Jaemin’s fingers pinched his nipples. 

“You’re cute and sexy,” Jeno chimed in. Another digit pressed against Renjun’s rim, slowly gliding it in next to his index finger. Renjun let out a soft moan, eyebrows furrowing as the two stimulated him. “All your moans and reactions are so cute that they’re sexy.” He spoke. Renjun could picture the grin on his face.

A hand wrapped around the base of Renjun’s cock, and Renjun could only assume it was Jeno since Jaemin was still rolling both of his nipples between his fingers. The feeling of a lick across the tip of his cock had only confirmed his suspicions. A whimper fell from Renjun’s lips, his eyes snapping open to look down at Jeno. His fingers still dragged in and out of him, his pace increasing with each second. His mouth hovered over Renjun’s cock, his tongue flicking against the head once more.

“Fuck, Jeno,” Renjun whined, his arms bending to grab onto Jaemin’s forearms. Jeno’s lips finally wrapped around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around to collect the rest of the precum he hadn’t licked off before. The fingers working inside of Renjun curled slightly with each thrust, Renjun’s moans only getting louder and louder. Renjun kept his eyes trained on Jeno the entire time, watching as Jeno slowly began to bob his head. 

They had all slept together several times before, but Renjun didn’t think he’d ever get used to the overwhelming feeling of Jeno and Jaemin showering him with pleasure. Whether that had been with their mouths, hands, or dicks. Even with just Jaemin playing with his nipples and Jeno fingering him open and sucking his dick, Renjun felt like he could cum and be satisfied.

But Renjun hadn’t wanted that. He didn’t want to cum from just some simple foreplay. That’d be almost as embarrassing as the first time Jaemin had fed from him, and he came in his pants from some dry humping.

“Another finger, please,” Renjun groaned out, his hands sliding down Jaemin’s forearms to grab onto Jaemin’s hands, pulling them away from his nipples. Jaemin kissed Renjun’s temple before trailing his lips down Renjun’s face and towards his neck.

Jeno complied with Renjun’s orders, pushing in a third finger with slightly more resistance than the previous two. Renjun’s nose scrunched up at the small feeling of discomfort; while it hadn’t been unbearable, he still took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes to focus on Jaemin’s lips at his neck and Jeno’s mouth around his cock.

Jeno gave Renjun just a second to adjust once his finger had been fully inserted, bobbing his head further than previously to compensate for the discomfort he knew he had been feeling. Renjun took in a shaky breath, his hands holding onto Jaemin’s as tightly as he could.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jaemin whispered into his ear after pulling his lips away from his neck. “Our good boy. I know Jeno can’t wait to get inside of you, fuck you like you deserve.”

Renjun’s exhale had been released as a moan, his back arching off Jaemin’s chest just momentarily. Jaemin let out a soft laugh. “So cute. You get so riled up so quickly. Jeno, baby, move your fingers. Stretch him out all nice so that he can take your cock. I’m not sure how much longer our Injunnie can take the foreplay before he cums.”

As soon as Jaemin spoke his words, Renjun could feel Jeno’s fingers start to move, going slow at first and allowing Renjun some time to stop him if the feeling were too unpleasant. Renjun hadn’t protested, letting Jeno set the pace of his fingers.

The discomfort had diminished entirely after a couple of seconds of Jeno’s fingers moving in and out of him, the pleasure of it all completely overtaking it. Jeno’s lithe fingers were easily sliding in and out of him, the excess lube creating a lewd noise that echoed the room with Renjun’s moans. 

Jeno had known Renjun’s body better than Renjun. Renjun was sure of it. Fingering himself had always been a tiring task, sometimes even more tiring than sex. Angling his leg and his arm awkwardly so he could slip his fingers inside himself, and then strangely twisting his wrist in an attempt to find his prostate. He’d get there eventually and certainly could cum from the sensation of his own fingers, but sometimes it was a daunting task that seemed more trouble than it was worth. Jeno fingering him had always been nothing but pleasurable. No awkward angles or movements that left his arm sore and cramping up, and no struggle with finding and hitting his prostate dead on. It was like Jeno just knew how to angle his fingers, or when to curl his fingers, and how much. Jeno knew the pace he liked, the roughness he enjoyed. Jeno knew how to pleasure him, and Renjun knew that Jeno had known that.

“Jeno,” Renjun cried out, the pads of Jeno’s fingertips dragging against his prostate with each thrust. He could feel the beads of sweat falling down the sides of his face and the way his hips involuntarily lifted from the bed, yearning for more than what Jeno and Jaemin had been giving him already.

Jeno’s hand that had been wrapped around Renjun’s cock went to one of his hips, pushing him back down against the mattress. Jaemin let Renjun’s hands go, moving his arms down his body and wrapping them around Renjun’s lower abdomen to assist in keeping him restrained. Renjun still tried to thrash and squirm away from them.

Jeno began to bob his head further down Renjun’s cock, taking more of him than he had before, while his fingers continued to probe inside Renjun. Jaemin’s lips returned to the side of Renjun’s neck, and Renjun could feel Jaemin’s fang scrape along the skin, almost threatening to sink in.

The familiar sensation of an oncoming orgasm began to build up in the pit of Renjun’s stomach. Every movement done by either of them had seemed to intensify, and he knew that if Jeno hadn’t pulled away, he was fated to cum far earlier than he had hoped.

“Jeno,” Renjun cried out again, his hands making a weak attempt to reach for Jeno’s head and push him off. “Stop, stop, stop,” He chanted.

“What is it, baby?” Jaemin spoke into his ear. Jeno hadn’t stopped right away, not hearing the call of their agreed-upon safe word. His movements did slow down, ears trained in on Jaemin’s words and listening for Renjun’s response.

“I’m gonna cum if he doesn’t stop,” Renjun panted out. At that, Jeno finally pulled away from Renjun’s cock. A thin line of spit connected the tip and his lips, which only broke once Jeno had backed away enough. “I don’t wanna cum yet. I wanna cum with Jeno inside of me.” It was enough for Jeno to pull away entirely, standing up momentarily to push his boxers down and grab the bottle of lube that had been discarded.

Renjun’s hands slapped Jaemin’s lightly, telling him to let go of the hold he had around his waist. Jaemin obeyed, and Renjun was quick to turn his body around. His forearms and knees pressed against the mattress, his ass up and ready to take whatever Jeno was to give him. His face stayed close to Jaemin’s crotch, his hands tugging at Jaemin’s boxers and pulling them down just enough to release his cock.

One of Renjun’s arms pushed off the mattress, his hand wrapping around near the tip of Jaemin’s cock. His thumb swiped over the tip before circling it and spreading the precum that had collected at the tip.

“So eager,” Jaemin cooed, his hands returning to Renjun’s head to comb through his hair. “Can’t wait to watch Jeno fuck you. He’ll take good care of you.”

“I know he will,” Renjun replied, his tongue swiping along his lips to moisten them. His hand pumped the upper half of Jaemin’s shaft, using his precum to help glide his hand smoothly. “You take good care of me, too.”

“I’m glad you know, baby.” Renjun could hear Jaemin hum. “We’ll always take care of you.”

Renjun’s heart didn’t get the chance to flutter as he felt a cold hand come in contact with his skin. He flinched slightly at the sensation, moving his head to look over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Injunnie,” Jeno let out a soft laugh at the way Renjun jumped. Renjun couldn’t see much of Jeno, but he could see Jeno kneel on the bed behind him, his other hand out of view below his waist.

“You ready?” Jeno spoke, the hand on his hip slipping under the button-up shirt that still hung on his shoulders. His touch was even colder against his bare skin, and Renjun could feel the goosebumps that littered his body.

“I honestly think I’ve been ready since Jaemin started feeling me up at the restaurant,” Renjun sighed, pulling his hand away from Jaemin’s cock to spit in it before placing his hand back. The extra lubrication helped in pumping his hand along the shaft.

Renjun could feel Jeno move forward due to the mattress’s weight shifting, and soon enough, he could feel the tip of Jeno’s cock pressing against his rim. The slight pressure made him sigh, his head lulling to the side to rest against the inner part of Jaemin’s thigh. Jeno was slow at pushing into him, taking his time to make sure not to hurt Renjun. The discomfort of the stretch returned, making Renjun scrunch his nose and let out a low groan, the hand around Jaemin’s cock pausing momentarily.

“You okay, baby?” Renjun could hear Jaemin’s voice speak from above him. Jaemin’s own hand had stopped moving across his hair, sitting stationary on his scalp and scratching gently to comfort him. 

Renjun replied with a short nod, taking in a deep breath. “I’ll be fine,” He spoke with the inhale. He kept the breath in for a couple of seconds. “Just keep going. I can handle it.” He then exhaled, moving his hand again, although slower this time.

Another hand placed itself on his bare hip, albeit cold and sticky with lube. It was the hand Jeno had used to spread the lube across his cock, Renjun could tell. The feeling caused his nose to scrunch further, a shiver running down his spine. 

Jeno’s sigh rang loud in the room as his hips finally pressed flush against Renjun’s ass. He leaned down over Renjun as much as he could, leaving soft kisses against the cotton of his shirt down his spine. “You always feel so fucking good.” He groaned.

“He’s so tight, isn’t he? Even with all the prepping, he still feels so tight and warm, doesn’t he?” Jaemin’s voice sounded. Jeno’s hips stilled for a second, giving Renjun some time to get used to the stretch.

“Fuck, yeah, I think I could cum just from having him on me like this” Jeno let out a short, breathy laugh. Renjun let out a small whimper at their conversation.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Sitting on Jeno’s cock all day? Maybe while both of you are trying to work? I bet you could cum from it too. You’ve always been so sensitive.” 

Jeno’s hips began to move, pulling out of Renjun and making shallow thrusts back inside him. It was enough for the pleasure to slowly start to sink in.

“Fuck,” Renjun whined. He let out a soft whimper when Jaemin’s hand in his hair suddenly gripped at the strands and pulled his head up from his thigh. “Use your mouth on me, baby,” He hummed. Renjun didn’t hesitate to listen.

His lips wrapped around the head of Jaemin’s cock, tongue swirling around it and letting the bitter taste of his precum hit his tastebuds. He immediately began bobbing his head, the hand that had been wrapped around him moving towards the base of his cock where he couldn’t reach.

Jeno’s hips began to gain momentum, his pace getting faster and the snap of his hips getting rougher with each second. His hands dug into the skin of Renjun’s hips, and Renjun knew they’d be left tender and sore later on in the night.

Obscene noises flooded the room. The vulgar sound of Jeno and Renjun’s’ skin slapping together with every thrust, the lewd gags Renjun let out when Jaemin pushed his head further down his cock, and the pornographic moans from the three of them, albeit Renjun’s being muffled due to his mouth being around Jaemin.

Renjun’s nails dug into Jaemin’s thighs, his eyes watering as Jaemin’s dick continuously hit the back of his throat. Jaemin was relentless, bobbing Renjun’s head for him by pushing and pulling his head away, only adding to it by thrusting his hips up at one point.

Jeno was still behind him, pounding inside of him with such force that Renjun swore his legs would’ve given up on him, and he would’ve fallen flat on the bed if it weren’t for the hands tight on his hips.

Renjun could feel as Jaemin’s hips started to falter, moving with a sloppier and slower pace than previously. He could tell that Jaemin had been on the verge of his orgasm, which had only been confirmed by Jaemin himself as he groaned out the announcement.

Within a matter of seconds, Renjun could taste the bitter cum that flooded his mouth, choking as his mouth had filled up. Renjun didn’t have much choice but to swallow whatever he could, the rest leaking out the corners of his mouth. With a few more shallow thrusts, Jaemin finally released the grip he had on Renjun’s hair, allowing Renjun to finally pull off his cock.

Renjun immediately coughed, gasping for air as he let his head fall back onto Jaemin’s thigh. His cheeks were wet and sticky with tears, and he had to sniffle a couple of times to stop his nose from running.

“Baby,” Jaemin had panted, his hand moving towards Renjun’s back to rub at it comfortingly. “You okay? You still with us?”

Renjun could only weakly nod, his coughs being replaced with soft moans, which mixed with his pants. Jeno’s hips stilled momentarily, and Renjun whined out loud.

“Let me hear you say it, baby,” Jeno spoke softly. The hand that wasn’t sticky with lube ran along his side. “Tell us you’re okay.”

It took him a couple of seconds for his brain to form a coherent sentence, blinking a couple of times before speaking. “I’m fine,” Renjun sniffled. “I’m okay. I can keep going.”

“Do you need anything? Would you feel more comfortable if we switch positions?” Renjun heard Jeno ask.

Now that he had brought it up, Renjun could feel the ache in his back and neck from the position they were in. A sign of him aging, he was sure of it. What an unfriendly reminder on his birthday. Maybe Donghyuck was onto something when he mentioned grey hairs. He was sure he could probably find one somewhere on his head.

“Can I lay down? On my back?” 

“Anything you want, baby.” Jaemin cooed. He quickly maneuvered himself away from Renjun, allowing Renjun to roll over onto his back once Jeno had pulled out of him.

Renjun’s arms immediately stretched out for Jeno, spreading his legs to allow him space to kneel between. Jeno easily slotted himself between them, and Renjun’s legs instantly wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

“Get back in me already, please,” Renjun whined, snaking his arms under Jeno’s and hooking onto his shoulders.

“Patience, Injunnie,” Jeno hummed, leaning down to peck Renjun’s lips. One of his hands slid between their bodies, wrapping around the base of his cock to help guide him back towards Renjun’s hole. Renjun let out a loud whine the second he felt any pressure against his rim, his head falling back onto the pillow beneath his head.

The tip of his cock breached his entrance, quickly slipping in this time with the excess lube and the fact that Renjun’s body had become accustomed to Jeno’s size. Renjun’s nails dug into Jeno’s skin, a long moan drawing from his lips as Jeno fully pushed himself inside of him. Once again, Jeno’s hands found themselves on Renjun’s waist, holding him still as he fully pulled out before slamming back into Renjun.

A loud cry from Renjun filled the room, a sob bubbling in his chest as Jeno wasted no time in returning to his previous pace. It was almost as if Jeno hadn’t stopped in the first place, his thrusts just as fast and just as rough as before. Maybe even more so.

“You take his cock so well,” Renjun could hear Jaemin say. He turned his head just enough to see Jaemin and the large grin that painted his face. He laid not too far from them; Renjun could probably easily reach over and touch him if his nails hadn’t already found themselves familiar in the skin of Jeno’s back. “I think I might understand why Jeno is so into voyeurism and why he likes watching you get fucked by me. You look so beautiful when you’re getting pounded into. How is it that you always look so pretty, Injunnie?”

“Jaemin,” Renjun mewled at his words. “Jaemin, please.” Renjun didn’t know what he was pleading for, but the words naturally fell from his lips.

“Don’t beg for anything from me, baby. Jeno’s the one fucking you. You should be asking him.”

The sob that had been building in his chest was finally released after a particularly sharp thrust by Jeno, Renjun’s eyes immediately darting back to the man above him. Jeno’s eyebrows were furrowed like he was focused on nothing but fucking into Renjun. He probably was.

“Jeno,” Renjun cried out, his hips desperately trying to lift from the mattress before Jeno’s strong hold had stopped him. He could feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, falling straight into his sideburns and ears. “Please make me cum, please. I wanna cum.”

One of his hands immediately left Renjun’s hip, wrapping itself around Renjun’s cock and pumping with whatever lube that hadn’t dried down on his skin yet. “You’ve been such a good boy for us all night, haven’t you?” Jeno panted out through thrusts. “Cum for me, baby. You deserve it. Cum on my cock just like you wanted to.”

The feeling of an oncoming orgasm approached him once more, hitting him far more intensely this time. Another sob erupted from his chest, his toes curling as the bubbling continued to grow in his stomach. 

“I’m gonna cum,” He cried out, his voice strained from all the noises he had been making all night.

The building, intense pleasure continued until the bubbling in his stomach had finally become too much. With a moan nearly as loud as a yelp, Renjun succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure, cumming onto Jeno’s hand and his stomach.

Jeno fucked him through the orgasm, his hips never stopping but getting increasingly more sloppy. Even after Renjun had been milked of all the cum in his body, Jeno’s thrusts persisted.

“I’m almost there, baby, hold on for me,” Jeno groaned out.

While the overstimulation began to settle in, Renjun did his best to fight the urge to squirm or push Jeno away, resorting to simply just continuing his hold on his shoulders and letting out a stream of cries.

Jeno’s hips finally began to stutter, and within seconds, Renjun could feel himself being filled to the brim with Jeno’s cum. Jeno’s grunts were loud, nearly animalistic, as his thrusts got shallower before his hips finally went still and his head dropped down onto Renjun’s shoulder.

Renjun’s eyes fell shut, heavy with exhaustion. The limbs previously wrapped around Jeno had dropped flat against the bed, his body already beginning to feel the soreness that usually followed whenever they had sex.

“Stay up for just a couple more minutes, baby,” Jaemin cooed softly. Renjun could feel Jaemin’s body move closer to his, parts of their body touching. His cold skin pressing against Renjun’s hot and sweaty body provided a small amount of relief that made Renjun sigh.

“I’m going to pull out now, okay? Then I’ll get something to clean you up, just for tonight.” Renjun could hear Jeno say, his voice breathy. Renjun nodded but still grimaced when he felt Jeno pull out, the excess lube and cum spilling out of him. “Gross,” Renjun huffed out.

Jeno had pulled entirely away, and Jaemin had immediately wrapped himself around Renjun’s body. “How’re you feeling?” Jaemin asked, pressing kisses against Renjun’s skin. They were sweet, light, the complete opposite of the lustful kisses he had left on his skin not too long ago.

“Tired. Sweaty.” Renjun sighed. Still, his arms wrapped around Jaemin, snuggling into him as best as he could without moving his lower half. “Feels weird not having Jeno shove a Gatorade down my throat right after sex.”

Jaemin let out a loud laugh. Renjun could feel his chest vibrating. “Watch him bring one in on instinct.”

Renjun groaned, his hand weakly smacking Jaemin’s chest. “Don’t even joke about it. I still don’t know how to tell him I don’t even like the blue one. I think that would break his heart.”

“Oh, Jeno _loves_ blue ones. He buys that shit in bulk. You’d break his heart for _sure_.” Jaemin joked. 

“I bet his piss is bright blue. There’s no way it isn’t with all that dye in it.” 

“Whose piss is bright blue?” Jaemin and Renjun’s heads snapped towards the doorway. Jeno was holding a damp towel and a bottle of the sports drink they had just been talking about. Bongsik had been just a couple of steps behind him, probably glad she could finally spend time with her owner.

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun sighed. “Now, please hand over the towel so I can clean up and go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

-

The bed felt strangely empty and cold when Renjun woke up. The only source of warmth coming from the large blanket covering him, and Bongsik who had happily been kneading her paws against his stomach. All he could hear was the sound of her purrs.

His hands raised to his face, rubbing his eyes to hopefully rid them of any sleep that had remained in his system. Also, to get rid of the crusts that found themselves in the inner part of his eyes.

Renjun finally decided to push himself out of bed with a sigh and a stretch, much to Bongsik’s dismay. “Sorry, baby,” He muttered to the cat when she angrily meowed up at him. His hand ran through her fur once at a weak attempt of an apology.

Getting out of bed had proven to be a much more difficult task than anticipated. Renjun’s joints ached, screaming at him as they cracked with his first couple of steps. The soreness persisted, even with the additional stretches he attempted to do.

His bare feet padded along the hardwood floor, the wood screaming nearly as loud as his joints as he made his way out of the bedroom and into the short hallway of Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment. The smell of some kind of meat wafted through the hall, and Renjun could hear the clanging of pans as he stepped towards the open living room and kitchen.

Renjun quickly caught sight of Jaemin in the kitchen. His back had been bare, a pair of sweatpants hanging low from his hips. Renjun wasn’t even sure he had been wearing boxers underneath.

He faced the stove, clearly working on something as his hands moved around the counter quickly, grabbing various things and adding them to whatever he was making.

“Are you cooking?” Renjun spoke, his voice rasped. Probably partly due to just waking up and partially to do with all the noises he had been making last night.

Jaemin finally turned around at the sound of Renjun’s voice, holding onto a pair of chopsticks. “I’m actually making a potion. Being a vampire’s getting kind of boring. I figured I’d try being a witch instead.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he sat down on the couch. Bongsik immediately ran over, seating herself on the cushion next to him. “No, but _why_ are you cooking? I thought you didn’t eat human food.”

“I don’t eat human food,” Jaemin’s head turned back towards the stove. “I’m cooking for you. I was gonna wake you up in a bit once I was all finished.”

“Thanks,” Renjun mumbled out, picking up Bongsik and placing her in his lap. She seemingly had already forgiven him for getting up and disturbing her kneading session. “Is Jeno not home? He’s the one who usually cooks.”

“He went to work already. He left about,” Jaemin put down his chopsticks, grabbing his phone from the counter to look at the time. “Three hours ago.”

Renjun was thankful he had off from work that day. He didn’t think he’d be able to sit comfortably in the already uncomfortable computer chair they had provided. He also knew Donghyuck would not be able to stop himself from making comments about it.

“Jaemin? Could I ask a question?” Renjun hummed, his hand running through Bongsik’s fur again.

“You just did, but go on.”

“Oh my god, you’re infuriating,” Renjun sighed. “But why don’t you work? Like, you’ve been a figure skater, a baker, a photographer, a surgeon, all these things. You could easily find a job with your stupidly long resume.”

“This was supposed to be sort of my laidback lifetime. Like, every fifteen to twenty years, I usually just pack up and go somewhere else and do something because I get bored. Life gets boring when you’re immortal. You run out of things to do.” Jaemin shrugged. “But I told myself I’d just cool it this time around. Just sort of go with the flow, let life take me where it wanted to. I wasn’t planning on getting myself into a relationship or anything, but you know, that obviously changed.” He sighed, turning the heat off on the stove. He opened one of the overhead cabinets, grabbing a bowl. “I’m actually close to reaching twenty years here. So I’m sure I’ll find something else to do to keep me entertained. I think I might become a chef or something. It depends on if you like the breakfast I’ve made you.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna leave Seoul?” Renjun frowned, his hand freezing in Bongsik’s coat.

Jaemin froze momentarily, but one word immediately fell from his lips. “No.”

His body resumed its movement, scrapping the contents of the pan into the bowl. “I’ll stay in Seoul for Jeno. I love him too much to leave him.”

A part of Renjun wanted to ask if that meant Jaemin would eventually turn Jeno. Vampires lived forever. Humans didn’t. Renjun chose not to ask; he hadn’t wanted to dampen the mood even further.

“Well, let’s see if you have what it takes to be a chef, then,” Renjun joked lightly, cracking a soft smile towards Jaemin, who had turned around finally, holding the bowl of food he had prepared. 

“I already had my hand at baking. Cooking just seems like the next natural step.” Jaemin grinned, walking over to set down the bowl and a pair of chopsticks on the coffee table in front of Renjun. “I’ll go run you a bath, so it’s all finished by the time you’re done eating. You kinda smell.”

Renjun swatted at Jaemin’s leg. Bongsik mimicked his movement.

-

Renjun wasn’t entirely sure how he had found himself in a similar position as the last time Jaemin fed from him.

The warm bath water had provided relief for his aching joints and sore body parts, and the strong lavender scent of the body wash that had been rubbed into his skin had aided in the relief.

Jaemin’s presence had also helped tremendously. His hands were running along Renjun’s body, doing most of the work for him. Renjun hadn’t needed to do much except lift an arm or a leg when instructed.

His hands worked their magic on Renjun’s shoulders, kneading at them far better than Bongsik ever could with her small paws. They worked on getting all the knots that had undoubtedly been in his shoulders and back, causing all the aches and pain from even before the sex they had the previous night.

“God, fuck,” Renjun moaned out. “Are you sure you’ve never been a masseur before? Your hands feel so fucking good.”

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that,” Jaemin laughed, his soapy hands continuing to work on Renjun’s shoulders. “But, no. Maybe I should put the chef thing on hold and become a masseur next.”

“As long as I continue to get free massages, I have no problem with that.”

“Of course you will,” Jaemin hummed, tilting his head and leaning in to press a kiss against Renjun’s cheek. His hands stopped kneading, falling to the sides of Renjun’s shoulders and squeezing. “You and Jeno will get everything on the house. But let’s talk about you now.”

“Me?” Renjun let out a soft laugh, turning his head to look at Jaemin. “What about me?”

Jaemin’s hands fell from his shoulders, his arms wrapping around Renjun’s abdomen. He leaned forward, his chin resting on the shoulder Renjun had been looking over. Renjun could feel his breath against his face. Renjun had to move his face to hide the unavoidable blush that crept onto his cheeks.

“I’m going to say something, and if it’s wrong, you can totally laugh at me and joke about it all you want. Or you can push me away and tell me I’m gross. Whichever works.”

The grin that was on Renjun’s face fell, frowning as he listened to Jaemin’s words. Anxiety bubbled up in his stomach. “Go on,” He spoke, hesitance heavy in his voice.

“I think I know the people you like,” Jaemin’s arms got tighter around his waist. “I think you like us.”

Renjun felt like he was about to vomit the breakfast Jaemin had made for him. Jaemin hadn’t attempted to push him away or spew words about how he’d ruin his and Jeno’s relationship, which admittedly had given him some semblance of comfort.

“How do you know?” Renjun’s voice was meek. His eyes darted down to the water.

“I didn’t know at first. When Jeno had told me you liked people, I honestly had no clue who it could’ve been. I was super disappointed, though. But I wanted you to be happy. Then something in you sort of shifted. Jeno told me how upset you had gotten when I had left to get you something to drink the last time I fed from you, and Jeno wasn’t here. Then when we were in the bath, you got super defensive over me bringing up the fact that I could find someone else to drink from. You immediately shut it down but then asked me if I wanted to find someone else, and you sounded sort of defeated. Like you were expecting me to say that I did. Then when I said I wanted to continue, you made me confirm that we’d keep doing it.” Jaemin sighed out, moving his chin from Renjun’s shoulder to press a kiss against the skin. Renjun shivered.

“Also, not to call you out too much, but I sort of realized that the only people you had really hung out with were Donghyuck and us. So unless you were seeing other people secretly, or just never talked about them, it just sort of all clicked and made sense to me.” 

Jaemin’s lips traveled up to his neck, nipping at the skin just lightly. “But I like you too, Injunnie. I like you a lot.”

One of Renjun’s arms lifted from the water, bending to grab ahold of one of Jaemin’s forearms. Almost as if he were trying to make sure Jaemin was real and that everything Jaemin had told him was real. “You like me?” Renjun spoke, still in disbelief.

“Yeah. I honestly thought I made it sort of obvious once I figured it out.” Jaemin pressed one last kiss against his neck before nuzzling his face in. “I don’t know if you remember, but when Jeno and I had that fight a couple of months ago, it was because it sort of hit me I had feelings for you. I hid it from Jeno for a while, but clearly, that didn’t do much good on our relationship. I told him about my feelings for you when he came home the next day.” 

“I won’t explicitly tell you how Jeno feels. That’s for him to tell you. I’ll just tell you that Jeno is a lot more oblivious than me. So whenever you guys are ready to talk, all three of us can work something out. I’m just letting you know now that you have nothing to worry about.”

-

“I never thought I’d say this, but I am in desperate need of a Lee Donghyuck pep-talk.”

“I told you that you would need it one day.” 

“Shut up. Your lunch is in ten, right? Meet me at the park by the office.” Renjun panted, speed walking in the direction of the park he had been talking about. His legs moved as fast as they could, still slightly sore from the previous night. His hair had still been somewhat damp, small droplets of water leaking onto his sweater.

“By the chess tables?” Donghyuck spoke through the phone.

“By the chess tables,” Renjun confirmed.

“You better have some food waiting for me. I can’t give advice on an empty stomach.”

“I’m way ahead of you. Just text me when you’re closeby.” Renjun hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket.

After he and Jaemin had gotten out of the bath, Renjun made some pathetic excuse that he needed to get home and get ready for some birthday lunch a couple of his coworkers had planned. Renjun was sure Jaemin hadn’t believed him, but he still let him off, letting him rush out the door after their goodbyes.

Renjun had immediately gone to the nearest chicken place, grabbing an order of chicken and a can of beer for himself despite it only being one in the afternoon. Renjun needed it after everything that had just happened.

He called Donghyuck right after, leading them to the conversation they just had and Renjun’s speed walking towards the familiar park. He just hoped he wouldn’t bump into Jeno along the way. He liked him, but right now, Jeno was someone he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Once Renjun had gotten to the park and to the chess tables, he slammed the bag of chicken down, immediately taking out the can of beer and cracking it open. He was glad not many people had been around yet, besides a couple of older people who were speed walking laps around the park. He couldn’t care less if they caught sight of what he was drinking and glared at him.

The time spent waiting for Donghyuck had been filled with thumb gnawing and sips of beer, downing half the can before his friend had even arrived. Renjun wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting.

“Jesus, what the hell happened to you?” Renjun’s head whipped to the side at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice.

“Na Jaemin, that’s fucking what.” Renjun took another large gulp of his beer before setting it aside. Donghyuck sat down on the bench across from him.

“Do I need to murder a vampire today?” Donghyuck asked, reaching for the bag on the table and pulling out the box containing the chicken. He immediately opened one of them and grabbed a pack of disposable chopsticks that had been included.

“No. He likes me.”

The pair of chopsticks had been slammed back down against the table. “I _told you._ But why does this warrant a pep-talk? Aren’t you all set to date them then?”

Renjun let out a loud sigh, slumping down on the park bench. “The short version of the story is that Jaemin told me he knew that I liked them, listed why he knew, then said he liked me too. He said he wouldn’t explicitly tell me how Jeno feels, but I shouldn’t worry about it. It’s pretty much just up to Jeno and me now to tell each other we like each other. Because now I’m pretty damn sure he does.”

“You’re right. He does. And I think you guys should just get all the feelings out the way so you can all date, and you won’t be hung up over boy problems anymore.” Donghyuck picked up the chopsticks again, taking them out of the paper sleeve and breaking them apart. He ran the ends along each other, ridding them of the excess wood before picking up a piece of chicken.

“I know. Trust me, I _know,_ and I can’t wait not to have these existential crises over guys I like when I’m only like two years from entering my thirties. I’m just scared, I’m so anxious, even if Jaemin told me I have nothing to worry about.” Renjun finally reached for the second pair of chopsticks, roughly pulling them out of the paper sleeve and breaking them apart.

“Sounds like you need to talk to your therapist. For real.” Donghyuck’s mouth had been stuffed with a piece of chicken, making his words muffled.

“My therapist won’t tell me I have a nice ass and give good head, and that I will make a good boyfriend, and won’t screw up this relationship like you would!” Renjun cried out before shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth. He’d still been full from the breakfast Jaemin had made him, but he desperately needed the comfort the fried chicken had brought him.

Donghyuck swallowed the piece of meat he had been chewing before sighing and setting down his chopsticks. “Hands, give me them.”

Renjun put down his own pair of chopsticks before giving Donghyuck his hands, who immediately intertwined their fingers together.

“Huang Renjun, you have one the nicest, fattest asses I have _ever_ had the pleasure of seeing. Jeno and Jaemin are lucky they caught a fine piece of ass like you. The head you give? Immaculate. I know you give them the best orgasms they’ve ever had in their fucking lives. But Huang Renjun, you are also one of the sweetest, most caring, and smartest bitches I have ever fucking met. I’m lucky to call you my best friend, and they’ll be even luckier to call you their boyfriend. You’re _not_ going to screw up their relationship, and you are _so_ worthy of the love they’re going to shower you in. And if they hurt you, I will not hesitate to castrate both of them. Got it?” Donghyuck spoke, squeezing Renjun’s hands.

Renjun nodded, still chewing on his piece of chicken, sniffling at Donghyuck’s words.

“Good. Can I please have a sip of your beer, though? It’s been fucking hell at the office today, and you’re so fucking lucky you had off.”

“Go at it,” Renjun spoke once swallowing the piece he had in his mouth. “Is this what it takes for you to be nice to me?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, letting go of Renjun’s hands to grab the can of beer on the table. “Shut the fuck up. I’ll take back everything I just said.”

Renjun let out a shaky laugh, rubbing at his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “I’m gonna need another one of these pep-talks right before I talk to Jeno, though.”

“And I’ll be there to give it to you. At the very low price of lunch every day for a week.”

It was Renjun’s turn to roll his eyes. “Lunch two days next week and a couple of snacks from the break room vending machine. Take it or leave it.”

Donghyuck let out a dramatic sigh, taking a sip of the can of beer before replying. “Fine, but only because I wanna help you out.”

-

“I’m sorry I ran out on you like that,” Renjun immediately spoke into the phone. After gnawing at his thumb for ages, Renjun had finally managed to muster up the will to call Jaemin to talk about whatever the fuck had happened that day. Renjun still had a hard time believing it was real. “It was pretty overwhelming. I’m sorry.”

“Injunnie,” The name sent a shiver down his spine. “It’s not a problem. I get it, it was a lot to take in, and you needed your space. I’m just glad you’re home now- Are you home now?” Concern had been laced into Jaemin’s voice. Renjun wished he could’ve been there to be held by him.

“Yeah. I’m home now. I ran off and got lunch with Donghyuck when I left.”

“Ah, so that was the birthday lunch your coworkers were throwing. Got it.” Jaemin joked. Renjun could hear a bit of shuffling on the other side of the phone. Jaemin had probably been slipping into bed.

“Shut up,” Renjun finally let out a soft laugh. His arm reached out and grabbed one of his pillows, holding it tight to his chest before speaking into the phone again. “It was a pretty bad excuse, wasn’t it?”

“Extremely bad. But it’s fine. I just wish you had let your hair dry before you left.” Jaemin hummed.

“Is Jeno there?” Renjun’s voice dropped as if he were afraid of Jeno somehow overhearing their conversation. Renjun hadn’t wanted his confession to go like this if he were there.

“No, but he should be back home soon. He came home for his lunch break, though. He was pretty upset he didn’t get to see you.” Renjun’s heart swelled at the thought of Jeno looking forward to his lunch break just to see him. Searching for him around the apartment or asking Jaemin about him. The small pout that his lips would form when he ultimately figured out that Renjun hadn’t been there, and the little whine he’d let out because he missed him.

“I wanna tell him. I wanna tell him soon.” Renjun breathed out into the phone. He wished he had his very own Bongsik who could knead at his stomach during times like these. He desperately needed the comfort that came with it.

“Renjun,” He could hear the frown on Jaemin’s face. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready. Take your time. I’m sorry if you feel pressured to tell him now after our conversation earlier.”

Renjun shook his head but realized Jaemin wouldn’t be able to see him. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything, I promise. I want to do this. I think it would be best to tell him before you have to feed again, so things don’t get all awkward because we both know this thing that Jeno doesn’t.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighed into the phone. “That makes sense. When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow.” Renjun immediately replied.

“Jesus, you weren’t kidding about wanting to tell him soon,” Jaemin breathed out, letting a soft laugh leave his lips. Renjun couldn’t help but softly chuckle as well.

“Donghyuck gave me a good pep-talk today, and I need to get it done now, so I don’t second guess his words. Also, so I can give my therapist a good story the next time I see her.” 

“So you talk about us to your therapist?”

“Yeah, that should’ve been the first sign to me that I liked you guys. I go from talking about the trauma from the vampire who almost murdered me to the vampire I like a whole fucking lot that fucks me into the mattress while he feeds from me. We have some pretty good conversations. She’s been waiting for a relationship update; I think she’ll be pleased to know if I left my last appointment with zero boyfriends and showed up to the next with at least one.”

Jaemin let out a loud laugh, and Renjun had to pull the phone away from his ear just slightly. He joined in on the laughter after a couple of seconds.

“So, tomorrow?” Jaemin spoke through a couple more meek laughs.

“Yeah,” Renjun cleared his throat before continuing, shifting in his bed. “Tomorrow. After both of us are done with work. Also, if Jeno rejects me, it’ll be somewhat fine since we work on different floors and in different departments.” Renjun joked.

“Just remember what I said, Renjun. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

-

Work had been hell the next day. Not only did Renjun have to deal with the anxiety of having to confess his feelings to Jeno later on that day, but on top of that, he also had to deal with the massive pile of files that was waiting for him on his desk. 

“Welcome back,” Donghyuck grinned, peering over his cubicle and into Renjun’s. “Have fun with that.”

“I’ll take back my generous offer of buying you lunch if you don’t shut up,” Renjun huffed, sitting down on the uncomfortable computer chair and grabbing the file at the top of the stack. “I’m gonna tell him tonight.”

“I knew you wore the good slacks for a reason.”

Renjun quirked up an eyebrow, turning his head to look up at Donghyuck. “The good slacks?”

“Yeah. The slacks that make your ass look extra nice. They’re going to boyfriend you up for sure.”

Renjun knew Donghyuck had just been joking around with him, but the slight reassurance had made him feel just the tiniest bit better about the events to come later that night. He’d also admit that he had gone into the bathroom and checked out his ass in the mirror. Donghyuck was indeed right. The slacks did make his ass look good. Renjun thought maybe it increased his chances of getting “boyfriended up” just a bit.

Donghyuck had managed to keep his nerves at a manageable level throughout the day, even while Renjun shredded his hands with paper cuts while sorting files, and the thought of confessing to Jeno still lingered in the back of his mind. Stupid conversation flowed naturally through their cubicle walls, and there had been an abundance of reassurance when Renjun had panicked whenever Jeno or Jaemin had texted him something.

“Okay, but hypothetically, let’s say I didn’t confess today,” Renjun had been rocking back and forth on his feet, standing in the elevator that led them down to the lobby of their building. They had finally clocked out for the day, which meant that when the elevator doors opened, he’d be facing Jeno, and one step closer to his confession.

“Huang Renjun, you are doing this _tonight_ .” Donghyuck huffed, grabbing Renjun’s shoulders and stopping his rocking motions. “Listen to me. You’re only going to feel shittier if you put it off longer. Jaemin told you you’re going to be fine, and I’m telling you you’re going to be fine. You need to tell _yourself_ that you’re going to be fine. Jeno _likes_ you. I swear he does, and if he doesn’t, I promise I’ll let you beat the living shit out of me.”

“Now, I want you to repeat after me,” Donghyuck squeezed his shoulders. “I’m Huang Renjun. Anyone would be lucky to date me. I’m a fine piece of ass. Jaemin likes me, Jeno likes me, and I’m going to end the night with two boyfriends.”

Renjun took in a deep breath, his arms reaching up to hold onto Donghyuck’s forearms. He gave it a second but finally nodded.

“I’m Huang Renjun.” He started. Donghyuck nodded, egging him to continue. “Anyone would be lucky to date me.” The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. “I’m a fine piece of ass.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Jeno’s voice rang. Renjun quickly whipped his head to the side, pushing Donghyuck away from him.

“Oh my fucking god,” He groaned, covering his face as he walked out of the elevator. Donghyuck had been laughing hysterically behind him. Jeno had joined in on the laughter, though his was more subdued. 

“Talk about out of context conversations, oh my god,” Donghyuck choked out. “Christ, alright, I’m going to get going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Donghyuck slapped Renjun on his back before walking away. Renjun could hear his laughs getting quieter the further away he walked.

“Care to explain?” Jeno had still been laughing. Renjun pushed him lightly, pouting.

“No. Stop teasing me!” He whined, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You have to admit that it’s pretty fucking funny that the doors opened, and the first thing I heard was you saying that you’re a fine piece of ass.”

Renjun huffed, turning on his heels and walking towards the exit of the office building. Jeno quickly followed him.

“Injunnie,” It was Jeno’s turn to whine. He quickly caught up to Renjun, grabbing onto his arm. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Renjun let out a loud sigh, letting Jeno hold onto his arm as they exited the building. The wind had immediately hit them.

“Fine. But I get to pick what we eat for dinner.”

“Deal,” Jeno grinned. “But I’m glad you know that you’re a fine piece of ass, because you are,”

Renjun wanted to pass out.

-

Anxiety hadn’t left his system as they walked the short distance to Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment. Each step brought him closer and closer to the confession he had been dreading to make.

Even with the reassurance that everything would be fine, Renjun’s poor brain couldn’t help but be anxious about the whole situation. A secret he had been keeping for so long now would finally be released, and he’d let himself be vulnerable in front of Jeno and Jaemin once again. It scared him beyond belief.

“You know, I came home for lunch yesterday. I was sort of expecting you to be there.” Jeno suddenly spoke as they made their way inside the apartment complex. “You were exhausted. I was expecting you to sleep the whole day.”

“I, uh,” Renjun cleared his throat, reaching forward to press the button that would call their elevator down. “I had some things to get to. Sorry about that. Jaemin made me breakfast, so I ate, had a quick bath, and left right after.”

“He made you breakfast?” Jeno let out a soft chuckle in disbelief. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped in. Jeno swiftly pressed the button that would lead them to their floor.

“Right? I was shocked too. It honestly wasn’t that bad. He told me something about maybe trying to become a chef next.”

“So he’ll finally get a job?” Jeno grinned. “Thank god. Maybe if he’s any good, we can actually be homeowners before I’m thirty. Not a lot of people can say that, especially now.”

“A homeowner with a massive mortgage you need to pay off,” Renjun let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” Jeno sighed. “I’m hoping Jaemin has a shitton of money left over from all of his past professions, so I don’t have to be in debt for the rest of my life.”

“That surgeon salary must’ve been pretty sexy,” Renjun hummed.

“God, yeah. I sometimes wish I had met him when he was a surgeon. Scrubs can be kinda sexy.”

“I don’t know. I think his time as a figure skater was probably best. Imagine him in one of those stupidly flamboyant outfits he’d wear to competitions.” Renjun laughed, stepping out of the elevator when they had arrived at their floor. His anxiety seemed to dissipate as he and Jeno found themselves in conversation. He felt comfortable, their talk flowing smoothly as they began their walk down the hallway.

“Oh my god, when Jaemin and I were first moving in together, I found one of his old competition outfits in this big box we were gonna put in storage.” Jeno leaned against Renjun as he laughed. “I forced him to put it on once. I honestly think it might’ve been one of the highlights of our relationship. I could not stop fucking laughing about it for weeks.”

“Please tell me you guys saved it. I need to see this for myself.” Renjun grinned.

“Of course. Jaemin tried throwing it away after, but I insisted we save it. It’s too good to throw away.” 

Jeno punched in the code to the apartment once they stood outside the door, and they were barely able to get two steps in before being greeted by Jaemin.

It was only then when it hit Renjun what exactly he was there to do, and the anxiety once again returned. He took in a deep breath, diverting his gaze away from Jaemin to slip off his shoes at the entrance. He could hear Jaemin and Jeno greet each other, and then the sound of their lips pressing against each other momentarily.

“Hi, Injunnie,” Jaemin spoke. Renjun shucked off his sweater before reluctantly looking up at him.

“Hi,” He responded, his voice quiet and shy, contrasting his loud voice from just seconds ago. Jaemin immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

“You don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not ready,” Jaemin whispered into his ear, his hand rubbing the small of Renjun’s back. “But whenever you do, I hope you know-”

“That it’ll be okay?” Renjun cut him off. His arms wrapped around Jaemin, squeezing him once. “If I don’t do it soon, I’m never going to do it. No matter what happens, I’m gonna have a lot to talk about with my therapist.” Renjun sighed, pulling away from the hug and giving Jaemin a small smile.

“What do you wanna eat for dinner?” Jeno asked once some distance had been put between him and Jaemin. Jeno had been scrolling through his phone, presumably going through some food delivery app and searching for something to eat. “A deal’s a deal.”

“Can I talk about something first?” Renjun spoke, his arms wrapping around himself in an attempt to comfort himself.

“I really need to learn that when you say soon, you really mean it.” Jaemin let out a soft laugh, a hand clapping onto Renjun’s shoulder.

Jeno looked between the two, confused, his eyebrows furrowed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. “I mean, I guess. What’s going on?”

“Can we sit down first? I genuinely think I might pass out if I don’t sit down.” Renjun breathed out. Neither of them refused, just gently guiding him towards the couch just a couple of feet away from them.

Jeno had been anxious by then as well. Renjun could see it in the way his breaths got slightly uneven, and his fingers picked at the skin around his nails. “What’s wrong?” He finally spoke, after a couple of seconds of silence after they had sat down.

Jaemin placed a comforting hand on either of their knees, squeezing gently as he looked between them.

Renjun let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t sure how to start. He hadn’t exactly thought about how he’d go about the confession. Thinking about confessing had caused him far too much stress and anxiety, so he opted not to think about it whenever he could. Perhaps he should’ve been slightly more prepared, though.

“I guess, first of all, I should let you two know that I really appreciate you guys. You’ve literally saved my life, and I can’t thank you enough for that. You went far beyond what you needed to do to make me feel safe and comfortable after what had happened.” He swallowed before continuing, “But even past that, when things were slowly starting to get back to normal for me, you still took care of me. No matter what happens, I really want you guys to be a part of my life. You guys are so important to me, and I hope I’m just as important to you too.” Renjun stumbled over a couple of his words as he spoke, the anxiety of the situation taking over his brain.

“You’re doing good, baby. Take your time.” Jaemin’s voice was gentle, comforting, giving Renjun’s knee another reassuring squeeze.

“Jaemin already knows what I’m about to say- Or confess, rather. He’s told me countless times since yesterday that I have nothing to worry about, but I feel like I have so much to worry about. I’ve been holding this in for so long that it’s just scary thinking about how it won’t be a secret anymore. Also, being vulnerable in front of anyone is terrifying. But, anyway, I’ve been rambling and dragging this out too much, and Jeno, you look like you’re fucking constipated.”

The three of them managed to let out a soft laugh, easing the tension in the room, even if just momentarily. Renjun’s hands were still clammy, and the thought of his next words still scared him shitless, but the couple of seconds of laughter had helped him ease up a bit.

“I like both of you a lot. It took a second for me to really realize and accept that. It was scary, honestly. The two of you have been together for so long, and then here I come, letting Jaemin feed from me. I really didn’t, and still don’t, want to ruin your relationship. I think that’s what scared me most about confessing to you guys. Because yeah, it’d fucking suck if you guys rejected me, but I think it’d suck even more if you guys broke up because of me.” 

Seconds ticked by, until it was clear enough Renjun was done stating his piece. “Fuck, okay, thank god,” Jeno finally breathed out, releasing the breath he’d been holding in anticipation. “I thought maybe you were gonna say something about wanting to stop what we were doing or how you regretted what we did the other night. Because fucking _ouch_ that would hurt.”

“After Jeno and I had made up after that one fight, I asked Jeno how he felt about me liking you. He told me that he had no problem with us dating if you felt the same way.” Jaemin said, sliding his hand up to Renjun’s thigh. “So if you wanted to, I’d love for you to be my boyfriend.”

Renjun had already known Jaemin had liked him. Yet still, hearing Jaemin telling him that he wanted to be his boyfriend, and wanted to date him, had lifted a tremendous weight from his shoulders. It was liberating. Getting everything off his chest and being met with the positive reaction he had gotten. Jaemin and Donghyuck were right. He had nothing to be worried about.

Renjun hadn’t gotten the chance to reply to Jaemin before Jeno spoke up.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t think I had any feelings for you at first. But when Jaemin told me how he felt, I sort of sat and thought about it for a while, and it sort of clicked that I _did_ like you. I love spending time with you. I love talking to you. I love talking about you. You just felt like a natural addition to our relationship. You fit in so well, almost like you’ve always been a part of it.” Jeno sighed, placing his hand over the one that had been at his knee. “I told Jaemin how I felt as soon as I figured it out, and we both agreed that you already felt like a part of our relationship. I was _so_ convinced we weren’t the people you liked, though.”

“If I hadn’t figured it out and told you I had figured it out, this shit probably would’ve gone on for _ages,”_ Jaemin groaned, leaning back against the couch. “I honestly think _this_ would’ve killed me. Not a stake through the heart or some stupid movie myth, but the worst boy problems I’ve _ever_ gone through in the hundred years I’ve been alive.”

Renjun and Jeno laughed, shifting their bodies slightly so they could look at him. He laid against the couch, looking almost defeated. Renjun couldn’t blame him. All the overwhelming feelings had been incredibly emotionally draining, especially after keeping them in for so long.

“So, where does that lead us?” Though Jeno asked the question like he was directing it towards both of them, his eyes had been fixed on Renjun. He had already known Jaemin’s answers.

“I’d really, really like to be a part of your relationship. I want to be with both of you. So if you’d guys would like, I would really like to make you my boyfriends.” Renjun quickly replied, looking between the two.

“Then you can have both of us. We’re all yours, baby.” Jaemin hummed, pushing himself off the couch. 

Renjun turned his head towards Jeno, who had given him his signature smile and a quick nod. “I’d love for you to be our boyfriend.”

“So now I have two boyfriends?” Renjun’s gaze shifted between the two of them.

“You have two boyfriends,” Jeno confirmed.

“We’re really fucking stupid, aren’t we?” Renjun let out a soft laugh. “All that emotional bullshit and for no reason. None. I was so fucking in denial for so long, and I swear Donghyuck was gonna kill me if I kept excusing your flirting for just being nice.”

Jeno shrugged. “Still a better love story than Twilight.”

Jaemin groaned. “I’m never gonna hear the end of the Twilight references now, am I?”

“I’ll throw in a Buffy reference here and there if it makes you feel any better.” Renjun leaned in, pressing a kiss against Jaemin’s cheek. He placed his hand on top of Jaemin’s as well, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jaemin pouted. “Can I at least put a vampire-human hybrid baby inside of you? Jeno won’t let me. I’ve been trying for so long now.”

“Okay. Maybe we can stop the Twilight references."

**Author's Note:**

> and that is all for this series :3c thank u for enjoying this little series my stoopid liddle peanut brain created. happy new year n pls continue to stay safe and healthy!
> 
> title from a thousand years - christina perri (i had to ok its the twilight song :P)
> 
> [writing twt](https://twitter.com/jiwisung)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jiwisung)
> 
> and a big thank u to these two to being my betas!
> 
> [eli](https://twitter.com/starsnatched)
> 
> [cam](https://twitter.com/renmining)


End file.
